Satine Tasiele Chronicles
by TonieleMegTina30
Summary: The life of the miraluka Satine Tasiele has always been filled with adventure from her start as a nomad, through her time as a Jedi, and her life afterwards.
1. Wanderer

Alpheridies….

Two miraluka sat outside their small home and watched the sunset beautiful scene across the sky, the colours were not discernible by the couple but they imagined it was a beauty to behold.

The male was Nostrelu Tasiele; a young man filled with wanderlust. His wife was Sartia a more practical woman whose parents were members of the Luka Sene. They had one daughter; Satine who was three years old and enjoyed a carefree life away from the war that was going on in the galaxy between the republic and empire.

Nostrelu watched the sun go down and smiled, he loved it when the stars began to appear. Through the force he could see the small white orbs in the distance, "just think Tia; out there is a whole galaxy to explore." He said spreading his arms expansively.

"Yes, yes I know Tre but our life is here. I don't think you grasp the dangers that follow in that vast idealistic galaxy of yours" sartia replies ever the realist.

"No it isn't here, it's out there. How else is Satine supposed to learn about the worlds around her, the history, the adventure, and yes the danger." He protests and grabs her hand, "trust me; this will be good for us."

Sartia looks away for a moment and sighs, _could we just pick everything up and... Leave?_ She thought to herself as her husband spoke and held her hand. "I don't know Tre" she managed to say looking back at the silly and eccentric man she fell in love with and still adored after five years of marriage.

"Come on my love it will be fun" Nostrelu said once again pulling her out of her reverie.

"Oh….alright" she conceded giving in to his enticing words of adventure.

"What? You're saying yes?" His jaw dropped, "I thought you'd….oh honey thank you!" He said excitedly and kissed her cheek then hugged her close, "I promise you won't regret it, have I ever let you down?" He asked whispering into her ear.

Sartia replied with a nod and a giggle at his playful question. She pulled away and stood up from the wooden bench they shared and took his hand; "I trust you and where you go myself and Satine will go, I'm wary of leaving but if this is what you want then I'll support it. Plus as much as I'd hate to admit…I could use some adventure" she admitted after being honest with her nomadically minded husband.

Nostrelu got up and pulled her into another embrace before telling her, "thank you, though I will stay put on any world should you grow tired of traveling"

The couple walked arm in arm into their stonework home with the wooden trim and told their toddler that soon she'd be seeing new worlds.

Nearly two weeks later the small family of three packed what they had into their ship and began their nomadic lifestyle. Little Satine watched in amazement as the colourless vortex of hyperspace streamed past the window in her little nursery room, "whoa!" She exclaimed dropping her toy nexu in the process. "Oh Fionna you should see this!" She said grabbing her stuffed animal to watch.

Sartia watched her daughter's excitement from the doorway and gave a sigh of satisfaction then turned and headed up to the cockpit to see where their wanderings would take them on this new life.

Authors Note: I will not be using characters from the game, though they could be referenced in future chapters, these are stories based off my In Game character and her life within the time frame of the old republic I dont really have a specific date. input would be helpful on that. Also: I have few other characters I will be writing about along with satine so stay tuned.

Disclaimer: I dont own SWTOR


	2. Wizard of Kalimahr

Kalimahr…

The silver towers of the ruined city stood as a reminder of what was. They still looked impressive when the sun hit them and any onlooker could see why it was called the jewel of the Tython system. Beyond the ruined city lie green forests with rivers and wildlife probably not known to the rest of the galaxy, outside the forest there was a small ship parked on a hill with tents just outside. Three miraluka exited taking the fresh air and sounds of the world around them, first to leave the ship was a tall slender man of 27 followed by his wife of five years who was nearing 32 and lastly the curly haired four year old and her animal companions.

They had been wandering for a year now and had seen many worlds from Arkania to Myrkr and everywhere else in between. The small family enjoyed this new lifestyle of not staying in one place for long and seeing a myriad display of cultures and worlds at their fingertips. They had gotten by with Nostrelu's art and Sartia's musical talents which she had taught to Satine as well.

Upon landing however Sartia had second thoughts, _So close to Tython.._ she thought. She recalled her days as a Jedi Lorekeeper in the Coruscant temple before it was attacked, she watched her friends and padawan die before escaping and never returned. The miraluka went back to Alpheridies to eventually become a Luka Sene and marry her idealistic free spirit of a husband and become a mother to the most mischievous four year old ever. She had gotten wind that the Satele Shan had found the ancient Jedi world some time ago and wished them luck, _now they can rebuild._ As a lorekeeper she would have loved to be here with her fellow Jedi and explore this lost system to its fullest then visit the empress teta system; now it was different. She admitted to herself this felt more special than having four or five Jedi by her side.

"And this little lassie is where we will be staying...under the stars...see them? They are just starting to show up as the sun sets." Nostrelu's voice enters her thoughts as she now noticed him holding their daughter up in the air.

"Wow, daddy how close are they?" satine asked tilting her head up at the sky.

"They are lightyears away sweetheart but they are powerful enough to shine all the way here" he sets her down gently with her head still looking upwards.

"Are we going to see them all?" she wondered

"I hope so" he says with a smile.

"Tre we should eat and go to bed, we have alot to explore tomorrow" sartia said breaking up the tender father-daughter time.

"NO! Not without a story first!" satine cried; she hated bedtime, _You adults get to stay up as late as you want its not fair!_

"Satine.." sartia used the warning voice and looked down at the little girl, "You will do as we say, no arguments" she used a firm tone she didnt always use but learnt to use it very well with this sort of outburst.

Satine bows her head sadly, "ok…"

Sartia kneels down and hugs her daughter, "I dont mean to be firm but you need sleep in order to explore tomorrow ok?"

"Yea, even mummy and daddy need their sleep" he joined in after receiving a look of "help me" from his wife.

Satine conceded and sat down in her small tent whilst her father told her a story of the great hyperspace war.

The next day….

"Adults are weird, I dont ever want to become one do you zwei?" The four year old asked as she walked into one of the old buildings in the city. She didnt understand their constant need to hold hands and kiss each other, _Gross!_ She thought to herself. The little akk dog barked his agreement as did Thain the vrake and Mirial the Arkanian dragon who flew at Satines side. The little miraluka had obtained these companions on their travels; the only she wasnt allowed to have was the Vornskr. "Another thing I dont like is….boys! They are the worstest, gross, and weird and I think they are some sort of experiment gone wrong!" she went on as they walked then looked to her male animals, "not you two or daddy, you three are awesome" she reassured them by patting them on the head. She spotted some words on the door and tried to sound out what she was reading, "hmm...I need to tell mum and dad to start teaching me to read" she gave up and headed down a set of stairs still talking to her animal friends.

The miraluka reached what probably was once a basement but now had a few holes in the ceiling that let the light shine through. There was disused computers, over turned chairs, broken glass, and tables that were on their last legs. Satine noticed something at the front of the room sitting in the light; it was a battery pack of some sort with a wand attached to it. Satine approached cautiously, last time she approached a sunlit artifact she was nearly killed by the booby trap as soon as she took it off the pressure plate. "What do you three make of this?" she picked up the wand which had a rope connecting it to the pack on the floor. "Uhh!" satine tried to use all the strength she had in her little body but to no avail. "I wish i could use the force other than for my sight" she said aloud. She picked up the wand and examined it, "hmm...it looks like the laser swords those Jedi carry; or as a smuggler once called them "Space wizards with magic tricks" she giggled at that story she heard when on Ryloth.

Satine held the wand in front of her as a serious look crossed her face,"I am the Space Wizard Kamaguri!...wait why Kamaguri? Nevermind it's what I thought up...I have my sword of invisibleness! See you cant see the blade" she proclaimed moving the wand around in a circular motion. She pretended Zwei and Thain were other space wizards who took animal form and were tricksters. Mirial played the Dragon in Distress much to her annoyance. They played for hours til she sensed her mother's presence through the force nearby; when she turned to see her she had the biggest smile on her face. "Wizard Kamaguri, its time to go back home now" she said trying not to laugh.

"This isnt over!" satine told her vrake and akk dog in a dramatic voice, "You will never get the dragon princess!" Mirial flew behind clearly not amused by the bipeds antics.

"Your father found something he wants to show you" Sartia lifted the small child into her arms and tickled her chin.

"Mummy..not in front of my friends" she protested between giggles.

The pair stepped out of the building and spotted the brunette miraluka running at full speed, "AHHHHHHHH GIANT INSECT!" he fired a few shots and ran away, he also had a silver object in his other hand.

"Stop! I will handle this" Sartia put a hand out that he nearly ran into, he took satine from her arms and watched, "Sorry honey you know how I am around bugs"

She didnt say a word as the approaching six foot insectoid came into view, sartia used her skills in animal friendship to hopefully calm the animal down and send him back home. She focused on the force and sent a wave of calm into the insect's mind, _We wont hurt you we are friends_. She told him to go back home where it was safe; it took a few tense minuets but eventually the creature left glad he got the human creatures out of his mates nest.

Sartia turned to face her husband and daughter, "stay out of the bugs territory you disturbed his nest" she relayed the message to them both even if Satine wasnt there. Nostrelu and Satine nod; they knew better than to upset Sartia.

"Alright now that the bug is gone take a look at what I found for you...its a flute" he said placing it in his daughters hands.

"Its pretty dad but I cant play it" satine looked down feeling bad she couldnt make music out of it.

"No, but one day you will and the music will be beautiful" he reassured her and gave her a kiss on the forehead causing a smile to form on the small girls lips.

They left Kalimahr after two months of exploring and enjoying each others company; not to mention the wild life that tre kept running into. Satine waved goodbye to the planet and silently wondered if the next world they went to would have other kids to play with, she looked at her flute and said, "I will make daddy proud and learn how to play"

The blue vortex encompassed the ship as it entered hyperspace the destination unknown.


	3. Hapes Plot part one

_Author's note: Those of you who know a little more about hapes and their culture can tell me if I have it right or wrong. Sorry this gets off to a slow start but I wanted to introduce the world, its culture, and the characters a little. This is a two parter. enjoy._

The planet Hapes looked peaceful and beautiful from the window in the ship that had seen many of worlds and cultures. Satine Tasiele peered out of it and could only imagine the colours she couldn't see; she had heard that the people of this world were the most beautiful. _Are they really though or just saying that?_ She thought to herself as she couldn't tell as a miraluka; another thing she learned was of their night blindness due to the shimmering nebulae in the transitory mists causing them to never know actual night. She also knew that the planet was ruled by a matriarch monarch known as the Ta'a Chume, _I wonder if they would be impressed that I studied their world?_ She wondered all the while remembering Jedi were not popular here and that the hapans could be isolationist. _It's a good thing we aren't Jedi then,_ the seven year smiled to herself lost in thought.

"Honey? You ready?" the tenor voice of her father brought her back to reality.

"Yes, are you sure mum couldn't come with us?" she asked thinking that her mother would love this world.

"She's too far along my little Hawkbat, we had to leave her on alderaan but don't worry we'll bring her back something special." He tells her before scooping the little girl into his arms for a kiss on the forehead and to carry her out. "Besides a little father-daughter trip never hurts before your little brother or sister comes along"

Satine smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they left the sleek ship and headed to their next adventure.

Once exiting the hangar they were treated to a scenic view of mountains in the background, stone buildings that looked like they came from a holo-fantasy movie; speeders moved past as well as the native hapans which were as beautiful as the two miraluka had heard. They walked the streets which bustled with life on both sides with market vendors on either side selling their goods, there was also a park with a large stone fountain with gold trim. "Woah!" Satine marveled at the sights and sounds, "and here I thought they were just bragging"

"Its easy to think that hapans can be arrogant at times" Nostrelu said chuckling, _oh the honesty of children._ He thought quietly as he admired what he saw through the force, he set her down so she could walk or run through the grass of the picturesque park. Satine used this opportunity to run; "Come and get me!" she shouted back to him. "Oh I intend to and when I do….. someone's getting tickled!" he playfully called after her. The father and daughter played in the forest park for what seemed like hours til they decided to just take a walk; both started to sense something amiss.

"Look, there has to be no screw ups I am the rightful heir not that simpering teenager or her insufferable mother!" a woman said in hushed tones to a man who didn't look her in the eye.

"I thought you would be queen m'lady" he answered back.

"I was passed over because of my mother's spite!" she raised her voice but then looked around the forest to make sure no one was listening.

"I see, well no argument there….how do you wish me to proceed?" he asked also looking around.

The conversation continued in the hushed tones as the two miraluka listened from a near by bush, they waited til the scheming hapans left before coming out of their hiding places.

"That doesn't sound good" Nostrelu said grimly, he'd hoped to avoid such drama.

"What are we going to do?" Satine asked innocently.

"I'm not sure but if we do anything we want to handle it carefully or…stay out of it…" he didn't finish that sentence as he felt the weight of his daughters stare; despite being only seven she had the same incredulous look her mother gave him sometimes. "Alright we'll do something but we have to be careful understand?" his voice took on a sternness that Satine wasn't used to unless she did something really bad.

"Yes father" she answered in her more reserved manner, _I'm a big kid now I have to be mature_ she told herself.

He ruffled her hair and the two left for the capital; chatting about what they would do as just walking in and saying "Hey, I heard a plot to assassinate you and your daughter" being that he was a man they'd probably laugh at him. This had to be handled delicately and subtly as the royal family was in the public eye such news could cause a panic.

They entered the grand marble halls of the palace which was a sight in itself with a deep crimson carpet that stretched to the throne room, the walls on their right let the light in with gold trimmed windows, the left had tapestries and art from other worlds. It was indeed impressive and fit for the Ta'a Chume and her heir; the two miraluka took their time to take in the beautiful workmanship that went into creating a work of art of a building.

 _This more impressive than the castles in alderaan…well I only saw one of them_ , Satine thought as her jaw dropped in awe and wonder; even without seeing like other sentients did the grandeur still took the child's breath away. She sensed her father next to her and could see he felt the same way, she grabbed his hand as they walked through the extravagant hall.

They approached some guards who were on alert as if they expected an assassin to arrive at any time. "Halt! No one goes past here" one of the guards said in a commanding voice.

"We came to see her majesty, I'm wondering…does she need any new servants?" Nostrelu asked with a trace of humility.

Satine looked up at him as if to say, "servants dad really?"

The guards eyed them closely til the second one spoke, "well she did fire the last two for poisoning her wine and her daughter is in need of a serving girl" the guards looked down at the serious looking girl.

"We'll speak to her majesty, though I warn you if this is a trick…" the first guard warned

"I understand completely sirs" the elder miraluka says trying not show his nervousness, he had gone over every scenario in his head as they arrived and being servants was the thought that kept appearing in his mind. _She wouldn't take me seriously for one: I'm an alien two: matriarchal society as a servant I can atleast keep an eye on her as Satine can watch the heir._ He thought, he sensed his daughter balk at this mentally, "you do realise I'll have to clean her room probably? I don't like chores why would I do someone else's?" she whispered indignantly.

"Oh hush" he whispered back with a smirk, knowing she hated cleaning her own room.

The guards returned swiftly and ushered them inside, both bowed respectfully to the brunette in the silky green dress with silver floral print, she wore a golden crown with blue gems. She looked as regal as ever even with her green eyes staring coldly at the two of them. She got up from her seat and took a step towards the two aliens, "I don't know the real reason you're here but I'm not one to turn down new help; I see you know your place" she says haughtily. "You will start tomorrow both of you, though just because the girl is a servant doesn't mean she misses out on lessons." She adds imperiously.

"Yes your majesty ofcourse" he says bowing his head.

Satine followed suit feeling a bit intimidated by this woman.

"You are dismissed I have important matters to attend to" the queen said waving them off.

Nostrelu and Satine were led to their quarters then satine was free to meet the thirteen year old heir.

A week later

Satine:

"Then you can wash my clothes, make my bed and get me lunch….you obviously slept in because you were supposed to get me breakfast….what type of servant are you? A blind lazy one?" thirteen year old aleera said indignantly with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise I was working for a arrogant teenage prat" Satine answered back flippantly.

"You can't talk to me that way; you are brave to do so however" aleera conceded.

The princess threw her clothes and smirked, "well go on, and don't be late bringing my lunch"

"Ofcourse my lady, and maybe you could be less bossy?" Satine asked with a sarcastic grin.

 _Why me?_ She thought, while she liked being treated like a big kid she still didn't like being a serving girl especially to the clodpole that was aleera. Sometimes they would actually get along; other times not so much. She remained loyal though and always stood at the princesses side ready to protect as she had originally planned.

"You know Satine you have a lot going for you….if you had eyes" aleeras backhanded comment stuck with her sometimes which made her laugh to herself.

 _Yeah and if you showed that heart of yours I know you have I'd probably like you_. She wanted to answer back.

Satine sighed after doing her chore then lessons she still had to bring the teenager lunch, _I hope I'm never like this_ , she tells herself retrieving the food from the kitchen. Her pace slowed when she thought she heard movement, "hello?" she called still holding the tray; nothing. The sound didn't continue but she felt like she was being watched, the miraluka kept walking and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge, "I have a bad feeling about this" she said aloud.

"Satine!" aleera called expectantly, "I'm back from my ride where's my…..Ahhhh….unhand me you cretin!"

Satine dropped the food and ran to the door to see a large man with the slim teen in his arms, he held a blaster towards the child. "Leave my servant be, she's a harm to no one"

The miraluka was taken aback at the hapan royal standing up for her.

Behind her another man lifted her, "wouldn't want her highness to be lonely now would we?" he asked handling the little girl roughly.

"Well, she would need me for something" Satine said wryly causing the princess to smirk.

"What is it that you actually do?" aleera asked seemingly forgetting she too was in danger.

"Simple, I put up with you" the miraluka replied.

"Shut up the pair of ya" the first man said.

Both men held blasters to the girls heads as a way to shut them up before spiriting them away…..


	4. Hapes Plot part two

Hapes Plot part two

"Hey, I'm seven be gentle!" Satine yelled indignantly as two men roughly threw her in a cell with the hapan heir. She brushed herself off and stuck her tongue out at the departing auras, she turned to Aleera and said, "Look I know I called you a Prat earlier but are you ok?"

"Your concern is noted, though you are the worst servant ever" she answered back smoothing back her hair in an attempt at looking dignified. Both girls had been taken away in the night and had spent most of the trip arguing with each other further agitating their captors.

"You aren't scared?" Aleera asked the miraluka curiously, so far the little girl had been flippant and in a word; sassy. Secretly she was impressed by the girls fortitude and stubborn will.

"I am very scared, I want my parents. But showing them I'm scared won't solve anything" she says in a mature manner beyond her years.

"True, well I'm not scared" the teen lied as she folded her arms.

She walked over to the bars and looked through, "we need a way out of here" she said trying to work out a way the two of them could escape.

Satine used the force to sense and see ways or more life forms. "Not very many here" she remarked looking through the bars herself.

The teenager spotted keys then looked at her blind companion, _I wonder if she can use that "force" or whatever it is to grab those keys._ She was about to ask when the girl answered that she couldn't pull them over if she wanted to. "You're useless" she sighs and sits down on the creaking bench.

"So are you" Satine followed the hapan and as always wanted the last word. "Windows?" She queried looking towards one of the walls.

"They are barred but good thinking" she reached over and ruffled the red curls of the small miraluka.

"Maybe we should wait and see if the opportunity presents itself" Satine suggested bringing a finger to her chin. She walked the length of the small, dirty, and dark cell. The only light essentially was that of the hapan who kept looking expectantly at her, _if I had eyes I'd roll them._ The seven year old thought to herself. "They seem easily agitated…." She trailed off as she readjusted her headscarf and brushed back a strand of hair from her nose.

"So, what? We make them mad?" Aleera asked skeptically, "that should be easy for you"

"Funnily enough I was going to say the same thing about you" the small child remarked.

"Ha! Real comedian"

"Comedienne"

"Satine?"

"Shut up?"

"Yes"

The girls were interrupted by the sound of large footsteps and a loud booming voice, "You two! Shut up!"

"Why?" Satine asked remembering how annoying it was to adults when kids asked "Why?"

"Because I said shut up!" He yelled again.

"But why?" She asked again causing Aleera to realise what the younger girl was up to.

"If you don't shut up kid I'm going to come in there"

"Just asking a question, I want to know…..why?" Satine paused before saying the word again.

"That's it!" He said storming in angrily, he looked around not finding the girls. "Right, now's not the time for….." he didn't finish his sentence as the girls had moved behind him and had kicked him forward. They slammed the door and locked him in, "what a clotpole" Satine said as Aleera pulled her away, "nevermind that clotpole let's try and get out of here"

Satine nodded as she allowed the older girl to lead her down the dreary and dimly lit passageway. They heard voices and quietly hid to listen in on their captors.

"How long must we endure those agitations before the order to kill them comes?" Asked a female assassin.

"Either the queen answers the demands or we kill her daughter? I think that is what is going to happen. Honestly I'm just wanting to be paid I don't care about hapan right to succession politics." The second woman said.

The women sat down at their sabacc table and started a game, they started to speak unaware of their captives hiding in the vents listening to their every word.

"Why I signed on for this I don't know. It's waste of time plus those kids aren't worth the intense migraine with their constant bickering" the first woman said.

"No kidding, I hope Lady Celebrianne pays up" the second one says

"Lady Celebrianne? She won't honour her word" Aleera whispered suddenly getting an idea.

"I think I found a way for us to escape" she said prodding the miraluka in the shoulder.

"Oh, you thought of something in that small mind of yours?" She said reacting to the prodding.

"If I tell them lady Celebrianne won't honour her deal they might just let us go out of spite" Aleera theorised.

"Or they could kill us" Satine smiled ruefully.

"Yes, that's a possibility but we need to get out of here" the older girl said.

Satine sighed as it was the only idea available to them and crawls out of the duct with Aleera grumbling about the dust and grime, "Don't worry princess I'm sure they will clean them next time we get in this air duct" she says sarcastically.

"You have quite the high level of sass don't you?" Aleera brushed herself off and made sure some of it got into the miralukas nose.

"AHH-CHOO!" Satine sneezed causing the two assassins to spring into action they rushed over to the dirty girls and glare. "How did you get out?"

"Your guards are inadequate" Satine stated

"Ignore her for she…..she's a fool" Aleera said stepping forward.

"I have something of importance to tell you" she adds trying again to maintain poise and dignity.

"Alright, as I'm impressed you two managed to work together I'll listen" the woman folds her arms and gazes expectantly.

"I overheard you have a deal with my mother's rival and relative Lady Celebrianne? You need to be aware that she will not honour her deal. She's known for her dishonour and backstabbing, she's probably already thought up a way to be rid of you" Aleera informed them

"I have an idea, you let us go, you can deal with Celebrianne and my mother will pay you handsomely and send you packing" she adds hoping this would work.

"Why should we trust tou"?" The second woman asked.

"Why do you trust a known backstabber?" She countered.

The women looked at each other then at the two girls carefully.

"We'd be out of your hair" Satine smiled brightly

"That's true you two brats would be out of our hair, still I can kill you two and get paid anyway" the first one pulls out her blaster.

"My mother would pay you more for our return" Aleera said quickly then paused, _mums going to kill me herself!_ She thought.

"We'll see about that" the second one said also pulling her blaster out.

Aleera holds satines hand and closes her eyes, not wanting to show fear. Especially in front of miss sassy pants. Satine shivered, she knew what was going to happen and was glad she didn't have eyes for once.

"Wait! Let's see if this is true" the first woman said after thinking it over. Her compatriot lowered her weapon and looked over to her, "we're taking this kids word?"

"Yes, I believe there's some truth to her words and if they are worth more alive then it's worth it if we can get off this planet." The first one said.

The second one sighed and grabbed the smaller girl, "what about this one? She's not hapan"

"She is my most valuable servant, my mother chose her for her exotic look" Aleera lied again feeling her heart beat out of her chest.

"You hapans are isolationist" the woman holding Satine by the arm said.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we don't know about the outside galaxy" she said reaching for the smaller girl.

The woman shoves Satine into aleeras arms and points a blaster at them both again, "no funny business, or you will be looking for another servant" she said darkly.

The girls were led back to the speeder and into the city where the palace was. As guards approached both women held the girls at gunpoint, "Your Ta'a Chume; now!" the guards obeyed and escorted the group to the throne room where satines worried father was. He stepped forward when sensing his child, "Satine!" He called but was stopped.

The Queen stood at the sight of her own daughter, despite her feelings towards men she understood his emotions. "What is this?" She asked imperiously.

"We are bringing back your kids, but we want some answers." The first woman demands.

"What are the questions? Cretins" the queen did not like being demanded of anything but children's lives were at stake.

"Is it true Lady Celebrianne is dishonourable and a habitual backstabber? And your daughter implied you'd pay more to keep them alive" the woman said unsure if this was true.

"Yes, she's being stripped of her lands and titles after recent events, I should have known she was behind this." She paused and looked to her daughter at the second question, she sighs realising that's the only way to secure both children's freedom. "Yes I can pay you more but after I do I never want to see you two on this world under pain of death" her voice takes on a more commanding tone Aleera smiles at.

"No problems there lady" they say in unison and shove both girls to the ground. Nostrelu runs to his daughter and lifts her in his arms, she holds on tightly as if she would be torn from him.

Aleera runs to her mother's side and stares blankly trying not to give into her urge to hug her mother as Satine was doing.

Arrangements are made later and the assassination plot stopped, the Queen is grateful yet sad to lose such good servants.

Aleera and Satine say their backhanded goodbyes as the miraluka fly away on their ship.

Sartia greets them tiredly and sets coordinates for Alderaan where they had agreed to go for the birth of their second child.


	5. Nomad No Longer

Nomad no longer

Alderaan….

"You can't catch me!" Shouted the ten year old miraluka.

"Ofcourse I can't, I'm shorter and three years old!" Romana answers back running as fast as her little legs could carry her. The two little girls chased each other through fields of wildflowers near House Alde.

For three years the small normally nomadic family had stayed in Alderaan and had settled down. Satine started school and thranta riding lessons and Romana had a group of other toddlers she spent time with. Sartia and Nostrelu enjoyed jobs as merchants and stage performers. For once they enjoyed feeling of having an actual home rather than living aboard a ship and it had slowly become more crowded with the growth of the family.

One person who loved it the most was Satine, she actually had friends, could learn and explore at her leisure without having to worry about going back to the ship as they would leave. She had always wanted to stay in one place, she gained another animal companion as well in her new thranta rhanera. The little miraluka enjoyed running and flying the most or playing her flute while pulling pranks on her little sister. Most of all she loved exploring the ruins, she kept bringing back stuff for the archives where she also spent time.

At the moment the two girls engaged in a game of tag, they knew where not to go and where to go. They reached the forest, both out of breath and giggling. Niether wore shoes and were as carefree as the birds of the air ignorant of the goings on between the houses.

Romana finally caught up to the taller aura of her sister and taps her ribs, "I gots you!" Satine pulls the smaller girl into her arms and tickles her, "Oh do you? Are you sure?"

"Hahaha….stop!... Tina!... hahahaha" she kicked and tried to get away from the tickles. Satine stopped and grinned mischievously at her little sister. Romana poked the eyesockets playfully, "I wonder how those with eyes see? Do they use the force too?"

"I don't think they can" Satine guessed, "I know they see colour and holo images"

"Colour?" Romana tilts her head and looked up confusedly.

"It's a concept I don't understand either" Satine looked around as the force let her see vibrant lights of small insects, plants, animals, and her sister. To her it was a beautiful sight as she was always treated to a light show of vibrant auras. "I wish people with eyes could see what we see" she said wistfully. Before she could say anything else she heard a twig snap, "what was that Tina?" She asked getting to her feet. Satine grabbed the toddlers hand protectively, "I don't know but stay close to me"

Romana nods holding her sister's arm as they walk forward. They end up seeing a young boy hiding in the bushes, "who are you?" Asked Satine curiously, twirling her hip length hair with one hand and the other holds her sisters hand.

The boy looks at them and gasped, "wait you can see me?"

"Look I know we don't have eyes but that doesn't mean we can't see you, we have what's called the force" Satine answered a little sarcastically.

"You-I-" the boy is still bewildered

"I don't think he knowed how to speak" Romana observed quietly.

"He's probably never seen a miraluka" Satine whispered.

"Oh I've seen miraluka I just thought my attempts at force concealment had worked this time" he says bowing his head in embarrassment.

Satine pats him on the shoulder, "I don't know what that is but keep trying" she tried being encouraging though she wondered how that worked.

Before he sat down to meditate and try again a man approached, "Padawan? Did those girls spot you?"

"Yes Master" he answered honestly and solemnly

"Try again, and I'll employ these two to help" the knight gestures to the two miraluka.

"Think of it as hide and seek" he adds kindly

"Hide and seek?!"

"We lovedsd that game!" The three year old said finishing her sisters sentence.

The Knight smiles as they approach him, two little firey fairies or sprites. He wondered where their parents were for a brief moment. "Concentrate padawan, try to blend in with your surroundings, let your aura and alignment hide with it. He also closed his eyes and waited for his padawan to find another hiding place. After a few minutes he gestured for the girls to go and find him, "run along now"

Satine and Romana giggle as they look for the boy, they can't find him so they continued their search. Romana sees the aura of a rabbit and gets distracted, Satine is a little more focused and searches for the boy. Niether find him so the knight calls him out. "Well done padawan, the little fairies could not find you"

They come back smiling, "yours a good hider" Romana said giving a toothy grin and hair falling into her face. Satine was looking expectantly, "can it be our turn to hide mister Jedi?"

"As my padawan doesn't know force sight yet I'm afraid he can't. Though I suppose he could use force sense" he mulled over it but stood by his answer, these girls were not Jedi. _They could be_ he thought.

"We understand, thanks for letting us play" the preteen said sweetly. She was curious about these Jedi, having grown up hearing tale of their exploits it was a life she kind of wanted. _Jedi protect people, seek knowledge, and as I just found out...love to play hide and seek._ She smiled at the last thought.

"Can you tell me about Jedi?" She suddenly asked, _actually can I be one?_ Was what she really wanted to be.

The Knight stared at her puzzled, "what do you wish to know?"

"Well how do you become one?" Satine decided to be direct rather than dance around the subject.

"You must be an initate on Tython before a knight chooses you, it's not an easy one." He warned gently knowing what the little girl wanted.

"It sounds like it would be judging by what I heard, who's to say I couldn't handle it" she said trying to sound mature.

"It's a big decision; it's not to taken lightly my child. You wouldn't see your family" he warns again, he noticed how close she was to her sister. "How about this, you think long and hard about this and approach me after three days."

Satine considers this, she had heard of the sacrifice of family in order to be a Jedi. It did scare her to think that she wouldn't see her mother, father, or sister again. She felt she still wanted to be Jedi anyway. "Alright I'll see you three days hence then mister knight"

The Jedi nods and leads his padawan away and Romana taps her sisters arm, "you want to be a Jedi? That would be fun to sees"

"Yes but I wouldn't see you or mum and dad" Satine tells her sister who is leading her home.

"Do what maked you happy" Romana hugs Satine tightly as she says those words.

"Thanks Roma" Satine called her by a name she disliked and then ran home.

"Hey! It's Romana!" She chased her sister home, demanding she not call her Roma.

By the time they get home the first thing Satine noticed was boxes and tired parents. "Mum? Dad? What's going on?"

Sartia and Nostrelu both stand tiredly but once they see the two girls they prepare to tell them the news. "Girls, we have decided to stay settled no longer. Staying in one place was fine while it lasted but we wish to keep moving again."

.

"What?! But we have friends, school, and I don't want to leave. Why can't we stay in one spot for once!" Satine yelled losing her temper towards her parents.

"Satine! You will not speak to us that way" sartia said sternly.

"You never thought to ask how we would feel or if it's something we want" Satine continued pointing to herself and her sister.

 _She's not wrong_ sartia thought, "this isn't a decision we took lightly Satine. We know you don't like the constant travel-"

"I like the traveling and adventure it's not having a fixed home to come to. I don't like living on a ship when I can just have a home to go to, you never asked me!" Satine interrupted and then ran out the door. She didn't care how it would look; a small red haired and barefooted miraluka was definitely a sight for the properly dressed nobility. She ran up the hills and climbed her favourite tree above one of the rivers she liked to fish in, she began to sob.

"Why are you sad young one?" The familiar voice said, the little girl looked down at the kindly Jedi Knight. She suddenly felt embarrassed for such a display _I bet Jedi don't throw tantrums._ She thought bitterly.

"Come down, maybe talking about it will help young one" he continued

Satine jumped out the tree and looked up at the towering Knight, "I'm not sure talking about family problems will help anyone." She said sulkily again regretting her behaviour.

"What has happened?" He put a hand on her slender shoulder, "I threw some tantrums in my day it's alright."

"How is it alright to act childish?" She asked looking up at him.

"It's not but you're a kid it's sometimes comes with the territory, the fact that you regret such behaviour and would apologise later says something." He tells her, when he senses her calm down he asks her again while guiding her to a nearby log to sit on.

"It's my parents, they want to be aimless wanderers again, they didn't bother to ask if that's what I wanted. I mean I know in the end it's still their decision but…" she trailed off unsure of how to finish that sentence, she fiddled with her deep purple skirt which was muddied from the earlier tirings of the day.

"Jedi travel you know" he informs her, "I understand however; you could have expressed your feelings in a different way."

Satine nods, she knew she should have handled it better than she did. "I know Jedi travel but you have a place to go home to at the end of the day. It also hasn't been three days"

"Hey, I didn't say we couldn't see each other silly. I said wait a few days and think" he chuckled which in turn made her laugh as well.

"I should go back and apologise, I still want to be a Jedi by the way" she said now feeling composed.

The Knight nodded and helped her to get back home, to which her worried parents ran out to greet her. "I'm sorry" she says upon getting lifted and hugged.

"Nevermind that we are just glad you're home." Her mother said.

Nostrelu looked at the Jedi and bowed his head slightly in respect. "Thank you master Jedi"

The Jedi smiled and held up three fingers towards Satine. He gestured with his head that she should do what she had wanted them to do; tell them of the life changing decision.

Both Sartia and Nostrelu sensed something different about their daughter when the set her down. She had a determined look about her and was nodding back at the Jedi.

"What is it honey?" Her father asked.

"I want to be a Jedi, I have to really think about it first though." She told them seriously.

"What made you want this?" Sartia asked a little stunned.

"I have always heard tale of them, I want to do what they do and yes I know they travel across the galaxy like you two but they have a temple or wherever else they may call home. I told him this before Romana and I came home so your news did not influence my decision" Satine was calm as she explained her reasoning and was sure to mention her little run into the forest was not a deciding factor in which she wanted to become a Jedi.

Sensing the truth in her voice sartia understood the desire and knew the hard life her daughter would have should she really want it. "Is this what you truly want?" She asked.

Satine doesn't hesitate when she says, "yes, and I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise, you're forgiven already. We should have spoken to you about this before making a decision" sartia adds. "Though that little display won't go unpunished, there are extra chores"

"I understand" Satine said accepting her punishment though inwardly she was mad again.

That night both parents talked about their daughter wanting to become a Jedi, "if it's the life she wants I say we let her. You know she hates the nomadic lifestyle, I just want her to be happy" sartia explained.

"She will never see us again" Nostrelu protested.

"No, but atleast she might feel happy and find a purpose, she can't follow us her whole life and she's growing up." Sartia felt like her heart would break at losing her little krayt dragon, but she knew Satine wouldn't be happy if forced to come along _she would go out of duty._ She thought _not out of happiness._ She couldn't put her daughter through that.

They fell asleep soon afterwards and when the sun came up they approached the Jedi and let them know he had their blessing to take to train as a Jedi. "You're sure?"

"Yes" they both say in unison.

The Jedi smiled and understood the hard decision they were making as parents. Satine was told later that day she could go, "thank you mum and dad"

"We'll miss you sweetie" they say as she packs her few belongings. The Jedi tells her she may bring her animal companions if she chooses to and after she says her goodbyes he takes her to his ship.

"Will she get a glowy sword?" Romana asked watching the ship take off from the spaceport.

"Yes, she will" Sartia picked up her remaining child and headed back home to finish packing before they left themselves.

Satine sat in the ship where she was told what would happen next; she would now live on Tython as an initate, eventually she'd become a padawan.

Her life was now on a different path.


	6. Forge Ruins

Tython Explorers

The forge ruins were immense and still impressive to the three young initiates who had decided to explore its grounds. For the most part it was silent in these ruins save for the odd flesh raider or two, Lorekeepers researching, or just Jedi explorers. Currently the recent explorers to tread these ancient stone paths and enter its depths were three young Jedi hopefuls: 11 year old Satine Tasiele, 9 year old Alara'kai and Balli'rana who just turned 12. The miraluka, twi lek, and togruta had befriended each other back when Satine first arrived. So far the young miraluka loved it on Tython, there was so much for her to explore and learn. In the back of her mind she did miss her family but she accepted that this was her new life now, mostly her mind was on her studies and who would train her as a padawan.

"Satine come and look at this, well feel it; I dont think stonework has auras." Alara said scratching her head. Satine placed a hand on the pillar and felt the designs and traced them with her fingers, "Take holo images, I bet the Lorekeepers will know what these are and what they say." she says continuing to trace the words or designs, "This might just be designs" she adds but she knew archivists at the temple would want to see it anyway. Alara steps up to the pillar and pulls out her holo camera and takes some images, a thought occurred to her as she did so, "Do you want to be a Lore Keeper Satine? I think you would make a good one"

Satine nods and moves on from the pillar, "Yes, what about you two or do you know yet?" She knew with Alara atleast it would take a little longer with her being only nine years old. "I want to be a sentinel investigator, I think" the younger girl said as one of her lekku twitched. Satine smiles at the answer, _She would make a good one._ She mused, "You Balli?"

"Possibly Seers" she said pulling out a borrowed sonic brush to check out more writing near the base of the pillar. Satine smiled again, _again good choice._ She felt like she was the only one in the group that had already chosen what she would join within the ranks of the Jedi once she was made a Padawan.

Alara noticed an entrance into the main building or what was left of it, she tapped the miraluka on the shoulder and pointed, "I think we should go in there and see what we can find" she suggests with a twinkle in her violet eyes. "Couldn't agree more" Satine and Balli said in unison, the older girls bounded over followed by the smaller twi lek. Satine was immediately taken in by the green glow of crystals that dotted the halls on the way down, she heard rocks crack and fall under their weight. Her force sight allowed her to see what the other two couldnt but it still had its limitations. She couldnt see the green in the crystal as it glowed and for the most part walls looked transparent and dark to her save for the light auras of her friends and the ancient lights that still lit the halls as they did several millennia ago. Her smile broadened as they went deeper and her small scanner beeps as it had found something at the bottom of the stairs. The three of them ran down to look and see what it was. Alara brought her glow rod down to where the scanner had indicated, "Looks like a broken piece of a metal sword" she said picking up a silver pommel, "they did use metal swords back then" she adds remembering the Lightsaber History class. "Yes, then proto sabers, then what we will eventually use today" Balli finished. Satine agreed with both of them and pocketed the pommel for further research to be done. She got back up and walked with the other two down another hallway, they noticed rubble decorated the floors, doorways were collapsed and walkways were damaged to the point where you could only walk up them so far. Some crystal lamps as Alara had started to call them were laying discarded on the ground, rooms had no doors anymore and some floors above looked like they were on the verge of collapse. Other than scanners the two older girls used the force to sense their surroundings and telekinetically move small objects that blocked their path. Alara was still learning so she used the scanner mainly. They continued their exploration til they heard noises, "Shh...I heard something" Balli said putting hand up for silence, the two younger girls peeked around the door, "What do you see satine?" the Togruta asked.

"RAWR!" the growl sounded from behind causing the girls to spin around to face what it was, it was a flesh raider. All three girls felt like panicking but knew that was not part of their training, they backed away as the raider pointed an ugly sword their way. It growled at them and pushed them back into another area. _"What do we do?"_ Whispered Alara feeling afraid, she stuck close to the older girls like glue. Satine looked upwards, _"Look for anything that is loose that we can throw or drop on its head"_ She whispered back, Balli was already doing that; she wound up telekinetically lifting a small piece of rubble to hit the raiders back. The flesh raider just got angrier when the small piece hit him he roared at them again further pushing them back into the next room. "Ok, that did not work" Satine remarked feeling her pulse race, she tried to position herself in front of the twi lek. The flesh raider grabbed her by her tunic and lifted her off the ground, she kicked and struggled in his grasp. He then threw her into the other two knocking them all to the ground. "I dont think hes the only one here" Alara remarked pointing to the other ones appearing from other rooms. Three flesh raiders cornered the girls as they got up and grabbed each others hands, Satine tried this time using the force to throw rocks at the creatures, one actually hit the eye of the walking hammerheads as she called them sometimes. It was enough to distract them and for the girls to attempt an escape. Balli pushed them forward as one of the raiders advanced she pulled out her training blade and tried to fight it off, "Go you two run!" she shouted. Satine and alara ignored her and joined with their own training blades, "And leave you to have all the fun" The miraluka said. Balli looked annoyed and grateful at the same time, the flesh raider knocked the blade from the togrutas hand and grabbed her by the neck, Alara delivered a wide swing at his legs causing him to drop the 12 year old. Satine advanced choosing a heavy swing with all her strength behind it; as much as an eleven year old had anyway. The raider had enough ware with all to still hold its leg and reach upwards with his other hand and hold the blade. He grabs it and before he can make another move balli charges forward and pushes him against an unstable pillar. She rolls out of the way as a large slab falls and crushes him. The girls are out of breath and hurting, their training sabers are of no use now as they are broken.

The pillar they loosed unfortunately had an effect in another area that the girls were running towards. They were cornered again in the area that was more unstable now, Balli was bleeding from a cut on one of her montrals and Alara had a small limp, Satine's arm was throbbing from one of the Raiders grabbing her and her friends wrenching her from their grasp. Alara charged at them with full speed, "No Alara!" balli and Satine shouted feeling helpless as the raider caught her by the neck and as the girls took a step to save her he broke it. "NO!" The older girls had no time for grief as the flesh raiders advanced and tossed her away like she was nothing. The rubble from the ceiling was starting to fall slowly as further instability showed, it went unnoticed by the four still locked in survival. They took to throwing more rocks as that was all they could find, Balli used the force to push one of the raiders back into the wall, it stunned him only briefly but it was enough to cause the cave in….

Hours later and huddled in a corner was Satine and Balli, the two flesh raiders were dead and the ceiling had fallen on top of them, Satine couldnt move her leg and felt closed in with everything collapsing around her. "Balli?" She tried to wake the Togruta that had shielded her from most of the debris, "wake up" she said in barely a whisper. "Please wake up" she pleaded gently shaking the older girl. There was no pulse and she refused to believe it, she felt blood trickle from her scalp and felt like the walls were going to close in further and crush her as the ceiling had. If she had eyes there would be tears, she tries to recite the code should it offer comfort and calm her in some way but her voice is shaky and hoarse, "Balli? Please" she says again. "There is no emotion...there is…there is….there is…." she couldnt finish her words as her throat felt like it was on fire, her stomach and head hurt, her leg was throbbing as was her right arm. She didnt feel like a Jedi or future jedi at this moment, she felt like a scared little girl in a room that was closing in on her. "Help...someone" she said weakly.

24 hours later….

"There there now, you are fine little one" Satine heard a soothing matronly voice and saw the aura of one of the healers. _Im in the halls of healing._ She realised and tried to sit up, "no, Tasiele lay back down you are injured and very lucky to be alive" the healer says gently brushing back the red strands of hair from the miraluka's face. "Balli?" she managed to say. The healer bowed her head, "Like little Alara she is with the force now, she died saving your life" she said taking the initiates hand. Satine let out a sob, despite no tears she still cried for her friends, she knew being one with the force was not something to be sad about but they were her age, they had their full lives ahead of them. "I know what you are going to say, that they wouldnt want me sad; no they would not but right now being sad is all I can do" she said honestly causing a smile of amusement and sadness to spread across the healers lips. She stayed with Satine til she fell asleep and approached a few knights that had found her. "Physically she will heal but emotionally and mentally it will take longer, I fear the scars of being in a closed in room will stay with her however" she told them quietly, they nodded in understanding.

Several months later the now twelve year old Satine explores the ruins alone and leaves some wildflowers by the rocks in the ruins where her friends met their end. She whispers a Ryl prayer for Alara and recites a poem for Balli about her homeworld of Shili, she turns to leave but stops, "Farewell my friends and thank you" She says quietly and walks back to the temple in a little lighter spirits after her monthly visit. She later would go back to the archives to listen to audio books on her favourite time periods in jedi history to help her cope with the losses she still felt.


	7. Of Riddles and Pirates

Author's note: I do not know if I mentioned but I have no idea what year this would be, only during the old republic and probably after the games events. So if you can give me an estimate on that it would be nice.

Of Riddles and Pirates

" _What is taller than trees, stands unmoving to the wind,_

 _What climbs up and up to the stars yet never reaches,"_

The thirteen year old read the riddle and thought about it, "Whats taller than trees? Buildings?" she said aloud whilst in the archives. She had been reading a book of riddles and was trying to solve them. Satine was avoiding her master and the head archivist; last week she disappeared and there were questions. _What do you want me to say, "Oh I was on hoth in pursuit of an artifact I was reading about only to run into a sixteen year old pureblood sith apprentice, we ran into a disembodied Rakata voice that put us through a series of tests in order to get said artifact…." That would go over nicely._ She smiled ruefully at the thought, she could never see their facial expressions but she would imagine sensing their moods.

Satine Tasiele had become a padawan to Knight Caesari, he was enigmatic and not around as much but when he was the training was extensive and the missions...sometimes left the miraluka with more questions. She also had become an archivist within the *Lorekeepers and quite enjoyed it, the person she answered to was the Head Archivist. She sat and thought of the past three years and how despite tragedy and trials she still loved learning to be a Jedi. She was lost in thought when she heard a familiar female voice call for her, "Satine? I want to talk to you; are you in there?"

Satine leapt over the chair and used concealed herself in the force so her aura could not be sensed or seen with force sight. The older woman looked around the archives and shook her head as she left. Satine breathed a sigh of relief she did not want to deal with what was technically her boss. "I need a good distraction and escape" she whispered and wished desperately that the ancient stone worked archives had a hidden door she could slip through. She decided to use noises that sounded like they would come from another side of the room or….she looked upstairs, the one place in the archives she wasn't allowed in. "Hmm…" she thought and quickly ran up the old gray steps and spotted the head archivist rush back in and looked upwards, she didnt see the petite miraluka anywhere. Satine held back a giggle _knowing her she already knows I am here; she wont catch me though._ She thought before finding one of the windows and climbed out. On top of the archives now she feels the wind on her face like a greeting of ice to her face, she wastes no time in jumping downwards and uses the force to slow her fall and cushion her landing. _Thank goodness for force jump or that would hurt._ Satine makes a break for it and runs into the wilds to her hiding spot. It was where she kept her private journal, artifacts she wanted to study herself without anyone looking over her shoulder. "Its also peaceful and quiet, no other padawans or initiates." She said aloud to her young Vrake Veruna.

"I should probably go-"

*BEEP* Her comms went off and she answered it, "Padawan, where are you? I need you to identify something for me that I have found"

"Sure Master, I will be there right away" Satine said cheerfully, internally she wondered if he found what she had essentially won back on hoth. The comm clicked off and she ventured back to the temple quietly and telekinetically threw a small pebble at an initiate before running off before they could see, the miraluka was good at causing trouble. She had never truly grown out of it, once she saw the head archivist again she hid on the other side of her vrake and walked beside it hunched over so it would look like just the Vrake was walking. She managed to get past the older Lorekeeper and then run to find her master, assuming she isnt stopped by somebody. _Please no one else see and stop me,_ she thought.

Satine found her Master near the hangar where shuttles came and went on a regular daily basis, she had grown used to taking them by now and had in fact commandeered one last week. _Did he find out perhaps?_ She wondered as she approached the dark robed Knight, "Master" She said respectfully and bowed as he turned to face her. The usually quiet master looked slightly worried and concerned, she could only imagine why.

"Firstly Padawan where were you last week, I noticed you were gone. Dont try to hide that from me" He said in a more serious tone than she was used to.

Not looking away and standing tall she was honest, "I was offworld master, I went looking for an artifact."

"You could have said something, even if I am not present a message would suffice." He admonished again in the serious tone she wasnt used to.

"Yes master, I shall remember to do so from now on" She answered obediently

"Also, at your age you are not to travel alone. Now what planet did you go to?" he asked after telling her in his own way that she was not to go off by herself like that again.

Satine decided not to tell the whole story, "Well I was reading about an arifact lost on Hoth, so I went looking for it the knights within Lorekeepers were busy with their own padawans and I wasnt sure where to find you...so I got impatient and….as you always mention….stubborn so I didnt ask for anyone else's help. I commandeered a shuttle to hoth and among several traps I retrieved the artifact, then came back."

"That definitely sounds like you stubborn, mischievous, and impatient." he remarked with a smirk. "What am I to do with you?" he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you bored Padawan?" he asked.

"No, I just like seeking the artifacts I read about and no this wasnt a dark side artifact I know to stay away from those Master." She said before he could ask what type it was.

"Im curious, what type of traps?" he asked with genuine curiosity in his brown eyes.

"Well…." _Lets see, killer droids, hungry wampas, nearly drowning….._ I would rather not go into that master" She folded her hands in front of her and fidgeted to which her master tapped them, "Stop fidgeting; Fair enough, it shall remain a mystery then" he smiles gently then gestures for her to come with him. "We have a mission anyway so come along" he decided not to push for answers this time as visibly she was alright and had been honest for the most part. _There is a big part of the story she has left out._ He says resigned to the fact that he may never know what also transpired, he also had the sinking feeling she would do this again.

Master and Padawan entered the shuttle silently though it did not take long for satine to pull out the book she checked out, luckily this book had braille. "Lets read some riddles on the way" she suggested with a grin.

"Alright, that is always fun, ladies first" he gestured toward her.

"Age before beauty" she chuckled.

"Are you saying I am old?" he joked

"Well Master, you are OLDER than me" she teased back.

"Point taken" he laughed and took the book and read aloud.

" _Two yellow eyes rise in a sea of blue,_

 _Those same eyes set in a sea of orange and red._

 _Warmth they give when in a sea of blue,_

 _Ice they give when closing again from the sea of orange and red."_

Satine pondered this riddle as she had read it earlier but couldnt quite figure it out, "hmm...two yellow eyes in a blue sea" She had to think, _yellow eyes in a sea of blue….wait the…._ "The suns rising and setting on tatooine, they give heat during the day and like all deserts once they set everything cools down." She says smiling.

"Yes, you are correct now its your turn as the aged Master went first" he teases again.

" _I first dwell in a cloud of dust,_

 _I start my life in brilliant colours of yellow, this stage of my life is long._

 _As I grow the colours change from yellow, orange, and red._

 _In my old age turn white then brown._

 _My brother also dwelled in a cloud of dust,_

 _He was bigger, more vibrant in his youth._

 _He prefers to put on a show as he grows old._

 _However once the show of fireworks is ended he becomes hungry,_

 _He pulls whats closest to him and does not stop."_

Her master rubbed his chin in thought and went over the lines carefully, he puts a finger up sensing Satine's question before she could utter it. "Ahh clever, the birth and deaths of two stars. My turn"

" _What rises above trees?_

 _Leaks smoke and fire,_

 _What rises above trees?_

 _And sleeps only briefly_

 _What rises above trees?_

 _Never to wake again_

 _To leak smoke and fire."_

The padawan adjusts her headscarf and braids her hair to help her think of this riddle, she first thinks of a mountain; it rises above trees. She ponders it further and puts a hand up, "Just a moment, your supposed to be the example remember; patience" she says in a mock chiding tone. "Oh a volcano! The lifecycle of a volcano!" she said standing up in the shuttle. "Think we have time for one more?" she asked enjoying this game and time spent with her master.

He nods and remains silent awaiting her next riddle, he too enjoyed this time he got with his eve active padawan.

" _I can bring tears to your eyes; resurrect the dead,_

 _Make you smile, and reverse time. I form in an instant,_

 _But I last a lifetime._

 _What am I?"_

Knight Caesari was stumped at this, _Its not time or age…._ he thought and furrowed his brows in concentration. He analysed the carefully and noted the smile on her face, _Oh no you dont I will get this!_ A thought springs to mind a small laugh escapes his lips, "alright you nearly had me, Memory."

"Yes, want to try and stump me Master?" she asked

"Now padawan…" he was about to say something when she interrupted.

"Whats the matter master? Give up?" she challenged.

"Right, you want to be stumped here you go" he flipped through the pages of the ancient book and found one he knew could stump the clever clocks.

" _What is at the beginning of the end, the start of eternity,_

 _At the end of time and space, was in the middle of yesterday,_

 _But is nowhere in tomorrow?"_

"Take your time Satine" he says leaning back in his chair with a wide grin on his face.

Satine tilts her head as she listens then picks apart the words; it wasnt time she knew that. She repeated it in her mind a few times and realised she had been quiet for a few minutes.

"Think about it padawan, pay attention the lettering, that is the only hint I will give you" He says not wanting to give the answer yet.

Satine sits in confusion as she continued to think, "Lettering you say?" he nods and she goes over each line.

"Oh wait, the letter E is the answer." she says nearly stumped.

"Yes and I think we are nearing our destination let me go and check" he says standing up, he handed her the book back and gave her a small grin.

The shuttle exits hyperspace and the planet in view is Naboo, Satine remembered that there had been some small colonies here but had never actually visited. "What are we here for master?" she asked curiously.

"Being as you are a Lorekeeper I felt this mission was perfect for you, there is an artifact a colonist has found and has left it alone til we would arrive. I also thought we could help their small village if possible." He informed her looking at the green and blue planet below.

"Sounds good master" She says, _relaxing mission then._

The Shuttle lands on a small landing pad outside the growing village, the two Jedi disembark and are approached by a stocky man in his mid 40s. He looks as if he had been running for when he arrives he is bent over and out of breath. "Master….Jedi….we have….we have…"

"Take it slowly Arancir, we are here. Satine this is mayor Arancir Thalassian; a friend of mine. Arancir this is my Padawan Satine Tasiele." Knight Caesari introduces the other two while also patting the man on the back.

"Sorry Master Jedi the artifact you were told to retrieve has been stolen, we suspect pirates. We know they landed here to hide, we are ill equipped to deal with this." He informed them in urgency and barely registered the teen.

"Do not worry we can handle this and with few defensive measures around your village you wont be ill equipped I will help you with this" he reassures the nervous mayor.

He then turned to his padawan, "And you, since I know you will wander off and get into trouble; pirates are your job." he reached over and tugged the padawan braid which made her groan.

"Yes master, and try not to cause trouble yourself, I dont want to have to bail you out of jail like the last time" she remarked playfully.

"That was not my fault" he replied

"Ofcourse it wasnt master" she said as she sauntered away.

 _Or say "Please remove my uncle from that straightjacket"_ Satine remembered the undercover trip they took to Alsakan, she didnt think those restraining jackets still existed. She brushed aside her hair and checked for supplies, her saber; check, her utility belt; check, and her comms; check. She looked the part of a civilian at the moment and made sure her saber was out of view when looking for these pirates.

She looked for signs of the pirates as she walked through the pastures and wooded glades, "this planet is beautiful" she commented taking in the sights force sight had afforded her naturally. She picked a few flowers and stared at them, she wondered what colour they were. She placed one in her hair and the other she held, _must look like a normal teenage girl, non jedi like..._ she told herself. She walked up some hills and started to notice something suspicious a small ship was parked with men who looked gruff and not gentlemanly in nature. She ducked behind a log and watched, their auras were a dark grey and she could sense their malcontent. "Yep, pirates" she said silently.

The miraluka took a breath and walked out cautiously pretending to be a day dreaming teen picking flowers unsuspecting of the pirates which satine had estimated were around 10 in number. She also noted the outlines of species, being able to see with the force did have a few draw backs other than not being able to see colour or holoimages; this one was telling what races is what. With humanoids such as mirialans, chiss, maybe a rattaki, it was not distinguishable as she only saw their auras. With sentients like Togrutas, twi leks, wee quay, purebloods she could tell by outline. She counted maybe five weequay, two humanoids, and three rodians.

One of the pirates approached her when she skipped a little too close with her growing bouquet, "Hello good sir" she said dreamily, she tilted her head and sighed.

"Who are you kid?"he asked none too pleased at the small intruder.

She giggles absentmindedly, "I am Morwen Le fleur, whats your name? Is it a lovely name like Aeomer?" she says wistfully.

"No kid, my name aint your business now clear off before you lose more than those flowers." he threatened.

"Awww no name? Did your parents not love you?" she asked sweetly

The pirate grabs her roughly by the shoulders and shakes her, "get your head out of the clouds kid and get out of here!" he shoves her to the ground.

Satine drops the act, "I wouldnt have done that"

Her sudden change in octave surprised him for a moment, he pointed his blaster at her, "Whomever Aeomer is hes not going to be seeing you anytime soon"

Satine reaches for her saber and laughs, "I used that name from a holonovel you cretin"

He sees the lightsaber, "A jedi pup? Really? This will be easy"

The miraluka nods at the arrogant comment, that would be his downfall as she gets into the defensvie Soresu* stance.

The weequay fires at her hoping to get a shot in as to him a padawan would be an easy kill, he didnt take into account of the speed in which her figure eight wrist rotation of her blade would easily deflect the bolt. He fires again and again, both times she deflects, keeping the blade close to her body as she does so. Her movements are minimal as she drives him back, he fires again and she rotates her blade again; the blue blur meeting the bolts at a speed the man was not expecting.

Satine advances further as he continued to fire at her, she quickens her pace and then strikes at his blaster knocking it from his hand. She holds her blade at his throat, "not bad for a pup" she says, though reminds herself there is more.

"What do you want?" he asks raising his hands

"You have something that isnt yours….wait you probably have a lot of items that arent yours; thats not the point you have an artifact that was stolen I have come to retrieve it"

"And you think I will just take you to it?" he snorted

"Oh I know you wont, come closer will you I see something on your head.." she said pretending to be distracted.

The weequay leans in as he is still being held at lightsaber point, the lightsaber switches off and the last thing he recalls is the hilt heading for his temple.

Satine ties him up with robe she found near by, "This is probably foolhardy…" she looks at the other pirates, "definitely foolhardy"

She walked over to the ship where two pirates saw her and without hesitation they fire upon her, "what no introduction?" She said flippantly and deflected the oncoming bolts using soresu again. Satine was advancing again and focused harder on blaster deflecting and didn't see the pirate from behind who shot her in the leg. "Ahhhh!" She screamed as the bolt tore into her calf and seemed to burn through to the bone.

She felt her arms being brought behind her and her saber being taken away. _Definitely foolhardy... but it's one way of seeing what's in their ship._

The rodian roughly brought her to her feet and pushed her into the ship, "Heya boss I found this Jedi kid sniffing around our cargo." He said before pushing her to the ground.

The tall and muscular human stared at the small miraluka with amusement, "I do apologise for the rough treatment my dear, if you wanted to visit you could have knocked."

"Well you don't write or answer my calls" she answered back looking up at the athletically built man.

"A Jedi with humour, how quaint" he remarked.

"A man who doesn't shower often, how gross" she answers again.

The back and forth continued til one of his cronies handed him the lightsaber, "thanks, this one is just a kitten and a blind one at that. Keep a lookout for the master." He said, "she stays with me, a sassy Jedi is a rare commodity." He looked at the lightsaber and placed it next to the glowing cube, _the artifact, my plan worked._ She thought.

"First I'm a pup now a blind kitten make up your minds" she tells him flippantly.

The remark earned her a hard backhanded slap, her face stung. She turned back to the man who slapped her, "oh what a gentleman"

"Let me handle the girl, you'll only agitate her further" the pirate boss says.

The weequay grumbles and stalked out of the room.

The human untied her after locking his captain's quarters, "now why don't we play a game to pass the time, it will help me decide what to do with you"

"Can I get your name first? I do so hate having to call you pirate buffoon." The teen said coldly.

"Bold one aren't you? My name is Rhaegaren, pirate buffoon leader" he smiled and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

She shook it and let him guide her to the games table, "So holochess? You seem like the well educated type"

Satine shrugged, "if you say so" she sat down on one side while he sat on the other. She noticed she was closest to the artifact and her saber. _How nice of him to put me so close to my objective._

They started playing and having what Satine would call a "verbal spar" to pass the time. He eventually relaxed and told her that his ship had crashed and they had been taking from the villages; he pointed to the artifact. "That will get me what I need to repair my ship."

Satine nods, "I assume you have a buyer somewhere it's not like you can fly offworld"

Rhaegaren smirked, "clever kid, and not yet. Once my communications are up I'll call my buyer"

"I see," Satine said and listened to audio in her ears for the pieces movements.

"Sorry I didn't think I was going to be entertaining a miraluka I would have used physical chess pieces not holo pieces; luckily I had the headphones for you" he said with a false generosity.

"Why thank you" she used the same tone back.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you everything?" He inquired

"I assume it's because I'm not coming out alive and you have this room rigged to do something or you'll just resort to shooting me" she guessed, _wouldn't be the first time_.

"You're too clever for your own good," he said with a slight menace to his voice.

"Not really, I'm young and stupid. I entered a pirate cave so to speak and was outnumbered, then I get captured with no backup plan how clever is that." She admits

"You expect me to believe that? I know you intelligent always thinking logical types you have plans within plans" he said not believing her act.

Satine chuckled when she sensed his paranoia which could work to her advantage, ofcourse this could also blow back in her face. She admittedly was a little nervous about her situation but refused to give him that power over her.

"Don't laugh or play dumb with me girl" he unholsterd his weapon and pointed it at her head. _I think he's forgetting my lightsaber is next to me but can I move quick enough? I'll just have to trust the force and that my master noticed I was gone too long._ The teen thought pushing away fear and doubt and trusting the force, she used it to lift the hilt of her saber behind his head.

He readied his pistol as she stood facing him stoically. He didn't see the hilt hit him from behind knocking him unconscious. She kicked the pistol away and took a few breaths of relief, _guess I was more scared than I thought_ she grabbed her saber and the artifact.

As she took a few steps she heard the sound of a lightsaber, _master!_ The door was cut into and in stepped Knight Caesari. "Padawan, you took too long I was here to …." He looked over at the unconscious pirate. "I see you handled it well."

"It wasn't easy master" she admitted.

"I'm proud, you kept your cool. Now what do you say we transport the stolen goods, and these pirates to the proper authorities." He suggested patting her shoulder.

"Thank you and yes master" she grinned brightly.

For the rest of the time they spent on Naboo they returned the stolen items, helped give more of a defence and placed the pirates in jail til the proper authorities could retrieve them.

Back on the shuttle the knight checked his padawans wound, "yes that was foolish you are lucky your wits got you out of it, one cannot solely rely on them though."

"Yes, master" she winced as he applied the bandage from the basic medkit.

They returned to the temple the next day in which Satine returned the artifact to the Archives and told her fellow lorekeepers what happened.

The teenager was still trying to avoid the head archivist to an extent and ran off again into the wilds. _Time for some me time._ She thought once she reached her spot and relaxed.

*Lorekeeper- Jedi Archeologist

*Soresu- form three lightsaber form


	8. Romantic Flight

A Short Romance in a time of uncertainty

" _I am sorry my padawan but our time together is come to an end, unforeseen circumstances have arisen that have taken me away from the order. Master Tre will train you in my stead, I believe someday you will make a fine Knight. May the force be with you."_

 _-Caesari_

The words from the holo message still rang in the sixteen year olds ears. The message came during a solo mission on Arkania when she had just awoken. _Why master?_ She wanted to ask, had she done something wrong? She wondered this as she listened to the calming music in her ears. She wandered into the castle courtyard she was a guest at and began do something not many if any Jedi had witnessed; she danced.

Before she became a Jedi she had spent time learning to sing, dance, play instruments, and sew; much like the noble children in Alderaan. She still kept that up privately as it was an outlet much like swoop racing.

Still able to remember ballet dancing she let herself get lost in the music and kept in time with each pirouette around the garden, she became unaware of the audience she was accumulating. As she leapt and twirled she smiled, her mind far away from everything. Satine had effectively shut the world out. With every graceful move she seemed to gain an audience member on the terrace above which went around the courtyard. One in particular was a silver haired arkanian boy of seventeen, _she's beautiful._ he thought quietly as he watched her move gracefully.

Satine stopped the dance when the song ended and came back to earth. She spun around when hearing applause, "oh, hello" she said nervously, her cheeks turned a bright red as she realised she had been watched. "Impressive moves master Jedi" a woman said.

Satine bit her lip and bowed her head as she curtseyed. She then ran out of the courtyard indicating the show was over. The red faced miraluka ran towards the library and ran into the silver haired lad who watched her earlier. "Oh sorry," she said holding a hand out for him to grab. He took it and brushed himself off and reached out his hand again to shake her hand, "My name is Taliesin."

"I'm Satine" she said shaking his hand and smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you and don't be embarrassed, you dance better than most Ive seen." He assured her before taking the hand he still held and kissed it. Satine felt her cheeks flush again, "thank you, it's not something I do in front of an audience; atleast not since I was a child."

"Well, I'm glad I got the pleasure." He released her hand quickly when there was a brief pause in the conversation. "Were you heading to the library?" He asked noting her direction before she knocked him over.

"Actually yes, you?" She asks twisting her padawan braid. She wondered what colour of eyes he had, she imagined ice blue or silver.

"Well if my lady does not mind I would love to escort you" he bowed slightly.

"I don't mind good sir" she giggled and hooked her arm with his. She was starting to forget her troubles and worries for the time being.

The teens reached the library and Satine let go of his arm and was already walking towards a row of books. Taliesin smiled and followed, "so what are you looking for?"

"Something on Arkanian Dragons, I know they are rarely seen but part of my mission was to research them. I found an egg and I'm wondering…." She stops talking as she searches through the audiobooks.

"How to take care of it?" He supplies, he rubs his chin in thought. _Maybe I should show her…._

"Yes, sadly the mother died defending her nest; I helped as best I could by driving the poachers I ran into out; but she didn't survive." Satine sighed sadly, she had earned the animal's trust through use of animal friendship but lost them. _Atleast those greedy men won't get the eggs._

Taliesin nods and searches for the book on Arkanian Dragons, "I am glad you saved her babies atleast, like you mentioned they are quite rare anymore" he finds it in a matter of minutes and hands it to her, "I've checked out this book before and I can show you why" he says staring into where her eyes would be.

"You have me intrigued" she said with a slight grin that lit up her face.

Taliesin took her hand and walked her over to the small cave outside the castle, the whole way over Satine kept trying to guess. This amused the young man as he would only say that she would love it when she saw it. They made it to the cave where he held up a hand for silence, he grinned and guided the curious miraluka inside. "Mirial?" He said in a low voice.

"Who's mirial?" Satine asked in a low whisper.

"Just wait" he chuckled, he walked in the cavern of the cave. "Mirial? Come out I have a friend I want you to meet." He said looking back at the crimson haired Jedi then back at the darkness, a moment later a beautiful white scaled dragon with ice blue eyes and grey coloured wings came out. The dragon vocalised and looked at the newcomer, Satine meanwhile had a huge smile on her face as the outlined aura of the dragon stood on all fours with its beautiful wings and spines that went from head to tail.

"She's beautiful" through the force she thought the dragon was even more beautiful than what Taliesin saw.

"I've been looking after her, thought I'd introduce you. Come, she won't bite" he said holding out his hand.

Satine took it and looked at the dragon known as mirial. "Hello" she held her free hand out to touch the scaly nose in wonder. _I would love to see a Krayt dragon next_ her excited voice said in her mind. Mirial let the new sentient touch her nose and pet her head, the dragon could sense she meant no harm.

"Thank you for showing me" she said softly, still petting the dragon. "She's beautiful"

"I found her awhile back and freed her from a trap. Since then she's been my friend" he told her the story of his dragon friend though he thought, _probably not as exciting as her tale._

"I'm glad you it was you that found her rather than the undesirable people that would have…. actually I don't want to think of that but it wouldn't have been nice" she said putting her hand on his shoulder. Taliesin felt his pulse race at the touch and his face flushed, "thanks Satine."

There was a moment of awkward silence before mirial vocalised again and moved her wings slightly; indicating she was wanting to hunt. Both teens moved aside for the magnificent animal to fly out of her home to hunt. _I should like to see what Arkania looks like from her height._ Satine thought wistfully, she only imagine what it must be like; flying above the clouds.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Taliesin guiding her back out of the cave and into the biting cold once more. He spent the rest of the time telling her about his flights and what mirial liked to eat and her favourite games. The seventeen year old began to plan in his mind a midnight flight to take Satine on, _if she's still here by then._ He noticed once a Jedi had completed their mission they left shortly after, _why not? They have no reason to stay_. He continued to talk and glance at her, she had beautiful red hair that went past her hips and wore colourful dresses with silken cloaks when she wasn't being a Jedi, even then her robes were colourful. She looked more like a fairy princess than Jedi padawan from what he observed. _She's been here for three weeks and I can't get her out of my head._ He muses quietly in his mind. His growing fondness occurred even more when seeing her dance.

"Tali? I can call you that can't I?" Satine said interrupting his thoughts. He was unaware that she was starting to feel the same way. "Oh, yes you can" he said absentmindedly.

"Thanks, it suits you. Anyway I was asking will I get to see her again?" She enquired hopefully.

"We'll see my Lady" he said politely.

Satine giggled, "so it's a yes then?"

"You shall find out" he keeps up the vague answers as her smile and giggles warmed his heart against the cold air.

"It's a yes" she insisted then walked ahead, "I have training, thanks for showing me" she adds with one more glance at the white and grey aura of the young man she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Alright, try not to wear yourself out" he teased.

"I don't wear myself out I know when to stop" she said before disappearing into the castle.

Taliesin raised an eyebrow and chuckled; he walked in the opposite direction leaving her to her training.

Satine pushed a few buttons on her datapad and accessed the droids that helped with saber training, she had mediated beforehand to clear her mind. _Can't let certain distractions affect my saber practice._ She thought and ignited her saber, she waited for them to fire at her, her stance was of the Shien* variant of form five this time.

The two small droids fired at the Jedi padawan who redirected atleast a shot back at one of the droids.

Her thoughts however drifted to another matter, _who's Master Tre? And will he leave me too? Oh stop Satine you don't even know the guy yet….now's not the time for insecurity_ she admonished. A bolt stings her skin drawing her attention back to her training. She moves the blade again in a brilliant blue blue and leapt toward the droid. The droid takes the hit and the second one fires, she pivots on her right foot and redirects the bolt.

Satine trains for another hour or two and meditates again. More thoughts stream into her mind, that of Taliesin and the departure of her master; she wondered what would happen next. Would the head archivist suddenly disappear too? If that happened who would take their place? So many questions…. _I'm almost hesitant to go back._ She thought a little sadly, she fidgeted while sitting upright and cross legged. She sighed as a comm message played, an unfamiliar male voice spoke:

" _Hello Padawan Tasiele, I am Master Tre. I am sure you know by now that Knight Caesari left the order. I will pick up your training please come to the temple at your earliest convenience"_

His voice didn't have the same warmth or eccentricity of Knight Caesari, it was serious, a little cold. She stared stoically and sent a quick message of reply. She sighed, "I really don't wish to go back yet" she said aloud to the silent training area. "I'm enjoying myself at the moment, well sort of. Getting abandoned by your master definitely keeps one on her toes" she says again bitterly. The sixteen year old felt a twinge of rebellion in her words and at the moment didn't care. _Don't judge by the sound of a voice he might be a great master you have not met him yet, give him a chance._ A voice rebuked her in her head.

Satine eventually left her room and walked around the massive castle. She had gotten used to the sights of servants and nobles walking the halls. She watched the castle scientists run to their laboratories, the guards change shifts, and the cooks heading back to the kitchens. "I will miss this place" she whispered silently.

"You will be missed" a familiar voice came from behind and caused butterflies and heart racing as if in a podrace.

She turned to face the speaker, "Tali?"

"The sun is setting so I have a surprise" he said taking her hand in his.

"Do show me" she stepped a little closer and touched his arm with her free hand.

"I shall," he whispered in a low voice before kissing her hand. It was enough to make the pulse race again and cause more colour to appear on her cheeks. _He's such a gentleman!_ She loved it.

He nearly went to cover her eyes but remembered she had none. "I know you use the force to see so I'll ask you to look down til I bring you to the surprise" he asked taking her arm to lead her. She nods happily and bows her head, a smile plays on her features.

As they leave the castle and walk towards the familiar place Satine bites her bottom lip to contain her excitement.

Upon approaching the cave he steps in front of her and guides her chin to face him. Taliesin's fingers linger under her chin and moved to caress her cheek. Wordlessly he takes her hand and runs over to mirial who had been waiting patiently. "Would you go on a evening ride with me?" He asked.

"Yes, I would love one" she said smiling even more broadly than before.

Taliesin climbs atop his dragon and reaches down to help Satine up. She sits behind him and wraps her arms around him, she feels the welcome closeness and almost forgets they are on a dragon.

She feels the dragon leave the ground and catches her breath as the ground shrinks beneath them and the wind blows through her hair.

The grey wings appear silver as the moon rises and the sunsets painting the beautiful landscape of arkania in brilliant colours. Satine spreads her arms as if flying on her own, when mirial turns she grabs onto to Taliesin again. As they turn and fly higher she points to birds flying alongside them. Taliesin nods then points to the night sky starting to take over the the day with twinkling and shooting stars.

They soon fly above the clouds as the sky turns from many colours to a deep blue and black. The wings of mirial are now a shimmering silver and brilliant white under the moonlight as she glides at the high altitude. Satine loosened her grip and looked around at the now white ground and sparkling sky, it was like another world. She loved how the wind carried her hair and how gracefully mirial flew; most of all she loved holding onto the young man in front of her. She could feel his warmth as she drew closer and rested her head on the back of his shoulder. Her heart beat against him and she wondered if she would ever stop feeling this way.

Taliesin then pointed out more shooting stars lighting up the night sky as they continued they evening flight. She looked in wonder through the lens of the force then gasped for air when Taliesin motioned for a low dive, the swooped low to the ocean where Satine could see the life within, cetacean like mammals breached, sharks, hunted, and manta rays glided much like they were now over the water. They started to head back up into the clouds laughing and enjoying the speed in which the dragon flew in.

The flight ended when he dropped her off at her balcony. She looked up at him and blew him a kiss, "thank you Tali" she said sweetly before heading to her room to sleep. That night she dreamt of their flight and didn't once think of the master who left her.

The next day her head was in the clouds, even when her new master had given her a new mission.

" _I know we haven't met yet but I have a mission for you. As your already out there in the galaxy I might as well put you to work. When you're done come back to the temple"_

He said with a little more warmth in his voice, this made her a little less guarded. She listened for the planet she would go to ; Alderaan. She shrugged and thought of what she would say to Taliesin. After their evening in the skies she was feeling conflicted, her duties as a Jedi should come first but her heart was wanting... _what am I feeling?_ The teenager thought.

She pushed it aside and began to pack, she'd the him on the way to her shuttle. Satine admittedly felt sad to leave, _but I must…._ She told herself.

On the way to the shuttle she hears Taliesin behind her, "leaving without saying goodbye?"

Satine stops but doesn't turn to face him, she takes a breath and finds herself rooted.

"Sati?"

The nickname caused her to freeze even more, she finally turns to face him. "Tali…. I…" she didn't know what to say.

"Look, I understand you have duties as a Jedi.."

"Want to come with me?" She asked impulsively.

"What? But won't you get in trouble.?" He asked skeptically.

"It's a solo mission and your a friend." She said though was wondering why she felt like kicking herself for saying "friend" _is he a boyfriend?_ She had never experienced this before.

Taliesin considered this and then answered, "I don't want you to get into trouble Satine, I'd love to spend more time but I won't be the cause of turmoil between you and the Jedi order"

She heard the pain in his voice but he was right, she would get into trouble if found out. "I understand, I just wanted to spend more time" she admits taking a step closer to him.

"I know as soon I, but you have responsibility." He steps forward as well and takes her hand.

The conflicted padawan reached up to touch his face, "what colour are your eyes?" She asked.

"White, like mirials scales" he said in a low tone pulling her a little closer.

"Sounds beautiful" she said allowing him to pull her; both their hearts are beating against each other.

"Atleast let me kiss you farewell" he caressed her face and when she nods he leans in and kisses her lips softly.

Satine feels exhilaration from his kiss and it lasts a moment longer when she kissed him back. When they pulled away she couldn't say anything, that had been her first kiss.

"I guess this is farewell then?" She asked intertwining her fingers with his.

"Sadly, yes; but I know you will become the Jedi you're meant to be." He replied.

"What will you do?" She asked again as he released her hands.

"I'll be here, and one day when you come back I'll give you a dragon. We can stay friends but I won't have you compromise your duties." He tells her solemnly.

"Thank you, I'll miss you." She tells him and watches him leave.

 _What has happened?_ She wondered, she was so confused.

Satine entered the shuttle headed to Alderaan, she didn't understand why or what she had felt. _Maybe when I'm older I'll understand….._


	9. Double life starts

Blaster training and Pickpockets

Nar Shadda never slept with its bright neon lights and it's bustling city streets, barges, and speeders. The city world as always was alive especially at night. One could enjoy pleasures of every kind; even the not so legal ones. One could also move around unnoticed and unremarked upon, a small miraluka of seventeen weaves in and out of the crowds. She wears a black and purple headscarf with matching shirt and trousers, her hair is pulled into braids that fall past her hips and she wears a twin blasters. Moving soundlessly through the sea of various sentients, laughing, arguing, flirting, or like her trying to move quickly.

Satine was heading to blaster training, previously she had been learning from someone else but her master found out. She became agitated when he forbid her from learning further; so she rebelled and had been getting lessons from a twi lek. As she made her way over to her teacher she thought of her second master, he was more serious and less…. playful like her previous master. He didn't joke around or find splashing in the water amusing, just taught her abilities then went about his business. _It's only been a year maybe he'll loosen up._ She kept telling herself, she shook her head in annoyance at his last words. Guess she would have to keep this as part of a double life she had developed; the Jedi and the racer.

 _It's not that he's not a good master….he's a great one I've learned a lot it's just….._

"Oi! Kid move it or lose it!" An angry rodian shouted.

Satine puts her hands up and nods then moved out of the way of the man's speeder. She was getting closer to the blaster range and spotted the twi lek leaning against a lamp post with his arms folded, his green eyes searched and his lekku twitched in irritation.

"Late again?" He remarked in a thick ryl accent.

"Ixta! I thought I'd make it on time this time" satines repressed frustration bubbled to the surface with the simple curse word in the twi leks language. She earned a hit to the back of the head for that and a "watch your language!"

"Sorry, zar'an" she said a little more calm.

"Nevermind that, where you pick these words up I'll never know; must be those holo shows you kids watch" he guesses and marched her to the blaster range for her training.

"Now Cordelia we are going to start out with one blaster, you know the stance and that's good but I want to see if you can shoot a little further and maybe work on accuracy." He paced behind her and used her alias.

The target was a good twenty paces away this time instead of ten. Satine took aim and remembered the stance and how to hold the weapon before pulling the trigger and firing. The bolts hit the target but not the bullyseye, "Again, atleast I know you can hit a target" he joked.

"Its the back wall right?" she asked tilting her head.

"Haha real comedian, get back to it kid" he waves his hand toward the target.

She tries again and fires four more shots, one hits near the bullseye whilst the other three are a little further away on the target, she turns to Zar'an, "That was a little closer, more practice and you will get it then we can move back further, now you want to learn two blasters. This will be a little different as you are obviously holding two…" he carried on then demonstrated himself by firing from two pistols he carried. "We'll start from ten paces, chances are you will miss" he finishes by gesturing to her second blaster at her hip. "Wouldnt be much of a lesson I imagine if I got the targets all the time and was perfect." she quipped.

Zar'an shrugs, "Your not wrong. Now get to it I haven't all day."

Satine sighed and held the twin blasters in hand and focused on the targets. She took a breath and fired, she only hit the targets once the rest of the bolts hit the wall. The twi lek smirked, "As I expected, try again"

She nods and tries once more hitting the targets a couple times with her increased focus. After an hour the training ended and she paid him in the credits she earned from her podraces she had recently started participating in.

"Good first try kid, call me when you want another lesson" Zar'an said as she started to leave, Satine nods back and disappeared into the crowd. She smiles briefly after a fun training and heads to her new ship; another prize from a disgruntled dug back on Malastare. She takes off into the night sky and leaves the lively city planet behind and decides to head to another city world, there was something she needed to do.

 _Coruscant….._

A few days later Satine arrived on the second city world wearing a different set of clothes this time and still carrying her twin blasters. She brought some supplies with her and headed to the lower levels as if searching for someone, that someone appeared in the form of a 6 foot 2 fourteen year old. The pureblood could move quickly and unnoticed despite her slim and tall figure, she was doing what she usually did sometimes to get by; pickpocketing. Satine did not know very much about the teenaged pureblood other than the fact that she had been living on the streets or the ruined Jedi Temple for a year now, Satine had been trying to look after the younger girl when she could. She noted the two inches of growth on the pickpocketing street artist, _I slowly grow to five foot two at 16 and this girl looks like shes growing by the minuet._ She muses to herself before making herself known, "Anaire, up to no good?" she teases and wonders if like herself "Anaire" is just an alias.

The pureblood's silver eyes brighten at the sight of her favourite miraluka, "Numa*!" she shouts rushes over to the smaller yet older teen and hugs her.

"Oi! Lia'ry* you know I….dont like...hugs...I would like to breathe!" Satine says breaking out of the hold. "I brought you some food and other supplies, lets go…." she trails off when they both hear arguing.

"Listen kiddos no one passes through this alley without paying the toll." A pau'an male says to two little cowering children.

"We just want to go home" they say fearfully.

"You heard the pau'an pay up." a human says pushing them both.

Satine and Anaire watch the scene with disgust, "Why do they pick on those weaker than themselves?" asked the younger teen.

"It happens everywhere sadly and there is lots of reasons," Satine answered then stood up not wanting to watch this anymore, "Lets go help"

Anaire nods and stands up to her full height, she looked determined as she followed.

"Hey boys, why dont you leave those kids alone and walk away now" the miraluka said, making herself known.

"Why would we do that sweetheart?" The pau'an said walking towards her

"This aint your business missy" the human male adds.

"You two made it my business" she say back fiercely

The pau'an not wanting to deal with the blind red headed girl ran at her, he swung his fist, she ducked and grabbed it and wrenched it behind his back she then pushed him against the wall and wrenched on his arm. "One false move and I break it" despite her size and small stature satine was rather strong.

The human male looks nervously at the pureblood who glares at him, "leave those kids alone" she demands in the same commanding tone Satine used.

The children ran to Anaire whilst satine held the struggling man in place, "You will leave those kids alone or you deal with me you coward!" her voice is low and threatening to his ears.

"Im not a co-ahhhh!" he winced as she twisted his arm again.

"Oh so you think you are some kind of man picking on two defenceless kids? Huh?" she asked then twisted his arm again and pushed him further into the stone wall. "Please attend carefully you sorry excuse for sentient being, you and your little human friend will walk away. You will leave those kids alone and if I see you around here picking on anyone else that is weaker than you I will break your arm and possibly a leg. I suggest you be a man and try to make something out of your life instead of being a pathetic bully." she adds in a dangerous tone and wrenches his arm again.

"Alright! Just let me go lady" he says in pain, he wanted to run as far away from this girl and her overly tall friend.

"You know what?" she jerked his arm hard breaking it, "Let this be a lesson to you, now go!"

The pau'an grimaced and held his arm, he looked to his friend and gestured for them to leave with his head and they both ran.

"I cant stop all of them" she said ruefully and turned to the two kids huddled around Anaire. "Lets get you two home and Anaire; thank you" she said taking the grateful children's hands. Anaire smiled at the miraluka, "You handled yourself pretty well"

"It wont always be that easy and you two kids should not be down here" she scolded.

"Sorry miss, we got lost" the little girl said.

"That is alright but next time be more careful." she instructed them gently.

They came to the middle level apartments where the two kids were said to have lived, their parents were grateful that their kids were found and unharmed but the two rescuers were nowhere to be found when they wanted to say thanks.

Satine and Anaire went to the surface area of the merchant sector where the miraluka bought her some new outfits, jewellery and a meal. Anaire looked around nervously as she didnt normally come to this area, she mainly stayed in the temple or ventured into the theatre district where she could paint, sketch, sing, dance and act for what little credits it got her. At fourteen she had to be extra careful, she was glad she had a small yet older sister figure to look after her and teach her how to survive on her own.

"Cordelia? Can I have something to defend myself with, I can only use unarmed Ataru* so many times." she asked between bites of the Corellian pasta she loved so much.

"Ill give you a small pistol and vibro blade but you only use those for defense got it?" Satine said a little sternly but she knew how gangs around here could influence the young and impressionable like Anaire.

"Got it, want to see my new paintings? And I can sing for you while you look at some Jedi artifacts and writings I found. Well in certain areas there arent any dangers, I bet the temple was beautiful before it was destroyed by sith." she said thoughtfully.

"Neither of us were around at that time but I have been told it was beautiful and peaceful against the ongoing nightlife of Coruscant." She smiled at the descriptions from older jedi who remembered what the temple used to look like. "I would love to see your paintings and hear that melodious soprano voice of yours." she adds.

Anaire grins shyly glad to have her friend and partner in crime back, "So what mischief will we get up to today?" she asked.

"First lets get you restocked, you need food, water and other supplies; we got you clothes that fit." Satine listened to her words and was a little surprised at how adult she sounded just now, at seventeen she did like causing mischief when she wasnt being a Jedi.

Anaire sighed, she understood the importance but she just wanted to play. She felt Cordelia's hand over hers, "Dont worry" she says, "We will get up to no good I promise"

Both teens finish their lunch and head back to the ruined Jedi Temple where Anaire called home, on the way they got more food and water to store in the kitchens which they both had to fix up before using. New clothes to replace the ones the pureblood grew out of and the rest of the day was spent painting and singing.

They did get up to some trouble as Satine and Anaire enjoyed the pranks of running to the Justicar sector and dropping things on the militia's heads. It was all fun and giggles til Satine got a message to come back to the temple. She ended up giving Anaire a hug which surprised the younger girl, "Thank you Numa"

"You're welcome Lia'ry" she said before departing, she hid her worry and concern deep in her mind for her return home. _This is no life for her….I wish there was more I could do._

Satine returned to the temple in her light green and white robes of a Lorekeeper and made sure her lightsaber was at her waist not her blasters. She was a Jedi now not the silly teen, or the racer, but a Jedi. 


	10. Knighthood should be memorable right?

Authors Warning: There is some implied mature elements and trauma within this chapter please take care when reading.

Knighthood and Hidden Pain

Satine Tasiele watched as the padawan braid fell to the stone floor, she looked up at her master smiling. "Rise, Knight Satine Tasiele." he said, she could hear the pride and happiness in his voice though she suspected he had the serious expression. As she rose she felt another proud and happy presence; it was that of the head archivist. They were the only witnesses as Satine preferred this to be a private affair and only allowed her Lorekeeper mentor and Master to witness it. "Thank you Master, and thank you for coming head archivist." Satine said unable to hide her excitement. She had made it to knighthood after rigorous trials which seemed to test everything from her skills to her very soul; one tested her resolve and resourcefulness. _I wonder how that sith felt after two rocks to the skull then rubble crushing him, hardly matters he's dead now._ She thought to herself as she walked away happy from the two mentors, one of which she now felt equal to.

At twenty one years of age and at a height of 5 foot 2 Satine felt more satisfied and less self conscious. She did however wonder what her place would be now that she was a Knight, she had been given more responsibilities, she could leave the temple now without a Master's permission, she could learn the more advanced abilities and saber forms, and she could start looking for her own padawans. _Not yet though, I just became a Knight. Time to celebrate and I know just what I will do._ She thought gleefully heading to her ship, "The Midnight Blue" _rubbish name I know but its all I could come up with after that last podrace that nearly killed me._ She entered the ship and received a message from the head archivist to not stay away too long they had a mission. "I won't" she said before the holo image she couldn't see. After the conversation ends she immediately rushes to the cockpit and begins punching in coordinates and takes off into the starry expanse of space, satine feels at her most happiest this moment in time and wondered if this feeling would last.

 _Alsakan_

Satine landed on the city world of Alsakan and at first wondered where the libraries were, this was an ancient planet and that drew out the Archeologist within her. She read of the conflicts this world had with Coruscant during the early days of the republic, _a study for later._ She reminded herself, she knew she would be here for days if she was researching. Tonight was just a night of fun and excitement, _yes I know not something a Jedi should want._ She chuckled to herself and looked at her twin blasters at her side and recalled her concealed lightsaber should the need arise for either. She looked like a spacer at the moment which she was what she wanted, no one would remark on her appearance or already have a preconceived judgement for carrying a lightsaber. She spotted the "Green TaunTaun" Cantina and laughed at the name before walking inside where the air was buzzing with noise of people and music.

Everywhere she looked sentients danced and played or sat alone and enjoyed the entertainments. She saw some at the bar sitting and chatting; also a few seats available. For a miraluka all she saw was grey force auras and shapes of other races, she could sense the emotions of these sentients too and some were rather troubling. Deciding not to try and read everyone in the room she goes to the bar and sits, as she does so something happens that she dreads; a man sits next to her and starts talking. "Hey sweetheart, come here often?"

Satine could smell the corellian ale on his breath and cringed, "Hey, use that line often?" she answered back desperately wishing she had eyes to roll.

"Fiesty one, I like that" his voice was low and he moved too close for comfort, he placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to balance himself.

Satine grabbed his arm and flipped him over to the ground, "I like to drink my wine in peace!" she turned to face the bartender who had an amused look on his face.

"Playing hard to get….alright" the drunk man clumsily stood and tried to reach for her only to receive a punch in the gut by another man, "I dont think shes interested pal"

The drunk stalked off but was then distracted by a dancing twi lek near by forgetting the miraluka beauty who beat him up.

Satine was about to get back to her drink when the man approached her, "I am sorry about that, college students what can you do"

She nods her thanks indicating she wanted to be left alone, _im beginning to regret this, I should have went elsewhere._

The man sat next to her, "here let me buy you a drink, that is if you don't mind?"

Realising he was not getting the hint she says, "I can normally buy my own drinks but as you saved me from that cretin I will allow it."

The man lightly laughed and stayed at a comfortable distance and bought her another glass of wine. "Here you go miss"

Satine nods her thanks again but finds herself in a conversation when he begins talking about his job and why he's here in this oddly named cantina. She starts to feel more relaxed as she takes more sips and doesn't take into account that she shouldn't be feeling this relaxed after two glasses of wine. She feels his hand on her shoulder as he nears her, again she doesn't seem to notice and starts giggling.

"Want to meet my friends?" he asks, his voice seems far away and enticing, she nods slowly and takes another glass that he gives her.

He puts an arm around her shoulder and guides her over to three other men…"This is…." and that is all she remembers.

 _Manaan…..eight months later…._

 _How did this happen? When did this happen? Why can't I remember?_ Satine asked herself agonising over the now visible bump she had. She felt life inside her and couldn't remember what had happened. The now twenty two year old had been staying in Manaan under the guise of extended research for three months now and was trying to recall events; she went to a party, woke up in pain, and a few months later started feeling sick all the time and emotional. She had secretly gone to a doctor who didnt ask questions and found out; Satine was about to become a mother. _I know nothing about being a mother! The Jedi will expel me! What do I do? Do I raise this child in secret? Do I give them away? Should I do that where would I raise them? More to the point if I get expelled….how would I survive?_ The young Knight didn't really know life outside the Jedi anymore, she had been 10 when she left her parents and that was a blur of playtime and constant movement; a distant memory.

Satine had ignored calls, lied, and hid behind a mask of impassivity to hide the impending parenthood she was now faced with. She especially ignored the ones from her worried fellow Lorekeepers, she doubted even the head archivist would understand this. When she got a more recent call she destroyed her comm unit and fled, she gave some of her research to some Selkath and left for Ashla knows where.

 _Running away are we?_ Her inner voice seemed to chide her but she felt there was nothing else to do, she felt alone. _No one to turn to._ She continued to agonise over this as her ship entered the blue vortex of hyperspace. She had no tears to cry but still sobbed in the chair, "What do I do?" she asked thin air, she felt the life force within her kick as if to tell her she wasn't alone. She moved her hand to her womb and felt warmth there in the force. "Are you trying to comfort me little one?" She asked tenderly, her mood seemed to change when she paid attention to her unborn child. Still uneasy and conflicted she kept her hand on her stomach and watched the colourless vortex before her.

The planet she wound up on was in the neutral territories between republic and empire, which meant either could be present. Satine walked through the lonely and rainy streets trying not to be noticed. She pulled her blue cloak over her head to hide the crimson hair that would make her stand out among the dark and muted tones of the cloudy sky and imposing and cold buildings. When Satine started to feel like she was being watched and moved away faster, the ground was slick with water as the torrential downpour continued, the presence followed. It was a malevolent one whos aura was black with a reddish tint when she looked back; it was a sith. She placed her hand over her womb protectively and backed away from the shade that stalked her, she fumbled for any of her weapons to protect herself and the life of her child. She felt she would do anything to protect them, _is what my mother would feel if me or my sister were in danger?_ She was still unsure and confused of these new feelings rising to the surface, the Knight didnt feel like a Knight; she felt like a mother Krayt Dragon. "Don't come near me!" she warns.

The sith scoffs, "or what? Your voice falters...your hands shake...I sense your fear...your concern and worry. You are unfocused."

 _He's not wrong,_ Satine admitted silently, she had prided herself on being rational and calm in tense situations but being with child had turned all of that on its head. She felt she could still be this way if she could only focus, but the uncertainty of her future and concern for her child were clouding it. _How do other women do it? My mother could still perform on the stage when carrying my sister...why can't I defend myself and the little one? Why am I scared?_ The confused and conflicted mind of the miraluka distracted her long enough for the sith to corner her and ignite his blade. "Ahh I see why"

Satine reached for her own saber only to find it gone, she quickly reached for either blaster, not there, she looked around for other weapons around her and couldn't find any. She then reached within herself and used the force to push him away. He flew back into some crates and she made her escape. The ground was slippery even for her footwraps and when she heard the sith again she ran faster and didn't take into account of the small curb on the street outside the alley she had been in.

The sith came up from behind and as she slipped and fell on her stomach, she felt a pain unbearable and cried out. She could feel the sith closer now as he raised his blade, she felt a sharp pain again as she tried to turn on her back or get up, she tried to look for anything to defend herself. The sith was about to strike when blaster fire rang out, the vile shade disappeared into the shadows and her rescuer was speaking, "Hey miss you alright?"

"Do I bloody well look alright?" satine screamed in pain.

"Right, stupid question, let me help" The man said helping her to her feet.

As she stood she felt liquid run down her leg and another sharp pain, "AHHH!"

The man realised what was happening and without a word led the crying woman to the nearest hospital, "I don't know who she is but that sith was on her tail" he said urgently.

"Oh him again?" the nurse said annoyed, that sith had been a menace and had sent many to their deaths or the emergency room.

Satine looked to the nurse and the man before shouting in pain, _What's happening? Why are you fading little one?_

"Thank you, keep an eye out I don't want more trouble" the nurse said after the scream, she looked sympathetically at the miraluka before taking her away. _I hope we are not to late._ The nurse thinks.

 _The next day…._

Satine awoke and felt different, _Where is the life I felt? Is my child alright?_ Her thoughts went immediately to her child and not to her own health.

The nurse came in with a solemn look on her face, Satine looked at her questioningly, "Where is my child?"

"I am sorry miss but your son….is…" The nurse looks down, "He didn't make it, there was too much damage I'm afraid." she looks back at the miraluka woman who is shaking her head.

"No, he can't be. Let me see him" She pleaded, still in denial.

"I am sorry, but the little lad is gone" the nurse approached satine and sat on the bed.

"No…" Satine felt her heart break and began to sob, she felt the nurse move in to hug her; she accepted and held on crying. _I had a boy…._

"He was beautiful, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully" the nurse said trying to lessen the blow. She didn't go into detail of the injuries he sustained as that would only push the young woman further into her grief. _She would blame herself to no end._

"Why won't you let me see him?" she asked, "Let me say goodbye?"

"I am sorry but we can't" The nurse said wanting to take back those words and let the forlorn mother see her child, _it would only make things worse for you lass._

Satine remained quiet as she pulled away, she felt like her whole world crumbled and her heart had crumbled with it. When the nurse left she stared out the window to see that it was still raining. She went back to sleep dreaming of the son she lost.

Weeks later she came back to the temple, she had a mask of impassiveness and stoicism over the pain that was still fresh in her mind and heart. She smiled when the other knights greeted her, she deflected questions brought on by the head archivist who wondered why she didn't answer her calls. "I went to an area where there was no reception" "I was in deep meditation and research" had been the lies she told. _I don't think you would understand; I lost a son that I can never tell you about._ She thought.

After the questions and conversations she went to her rooms and felt compelled to write her thoughts, they came out in poem form which she hid. She meditated afterwards and cleared her mind and thought of nothing but the force but even that could not heal the heartache within.

Satine walked to the arena and brought out her training droids and ignited her purple blade to practice. Her mind was on her blade movement and deflection and not on the loss she now had to hide. She felt alone despite there being friends around her, _I don't think anyone could understand._ That thought entered her mind again, she felt she could hide this pain with practice and just chalk it up to having a bad day; should anyone ask. Jedi have bad days too... _we aren't robots._

She practiced til her arms grew tired and she felt the exhaustion hit, she sat down and rested before heading to the pools to practice alter environment. _Distraction, keep busy, don't think of him…._ The boy she would never see or look upon would forever be in her dreams and mind but buried deep for no one to find.

 _Tomorrow is another day, a day he won't see._ She thought mournfully when finishing up her practice again. She headed to the Archives for another mission briefing being the model Jedi who didn't just spend 8 months carrying a child and then losing him. She would carry on despite wanting to hide aboard her ship or room forever, it was all she could do to keep the sadness at bay and for her heart to heal.


	11. Of Padawans and Pirates

Padawans

Twenty-Six year old Satine Tasiele stood next to a stall on Mygeeto and gazed at the merchandise, she was looking for a particular headscarf. She had recently gotten two padawans and wanted to give them a welcoming present. The headscarf would be for her fellow miraluka Arryn she decided. The thirteen year old had been living on voss before being sent to Tython to be trained as a Jedi. The girl had caught Satines attention during a class on one of the Jedi philosophies, she was very insightful and had the desire to learn; this reminded the Knight of her days as an inquisitive initiate and later Padawan. "I think I will go with this one" she pointed to the white and grey looking fabric, at least to her it was white and grey.

"Oh good choice miss satine" the lurmen said, he looked at the blue cloth with the snowy embroidery. "That will be on the house, you have done so much for our family it's only right I give this to you"

"Oh no, you need the profits to-"

"I can spare one headscarf for the Jedi Emissary." the lurmen interrupted her and wrapped the handmade scarf in a bag and gently handed it over to her, "Ill not take no for an answer"

"Thank you Kyren" Satine took the scarf and smiled at the vendor she had gotten to know during her stay on the world she was ambassador to. Mygeeto had become her second home apart from the temple and now she had two padawans to share it with. She still indulged in her double life of the Corellian racer known as "Cordelia Sartory" just also found a purpose finally when gaining padawans and more responsibilities within Lorekeepers.

Satine then walked over to the more technological vendors for something for her twelve year old human Padawan Talion, he had also drawn her attention during a class. He liked to fix things so she thought she would buy him a new sonic tool he had been wanting, _I think he will like this one, it's a newer model for hyperdrive repair._ She remembered from repairing her own hyperdrive. _Maybe I shouldn't have goaded those pirates?_ She shook her head and smiled at the female lurmen, "Thank you shara" she said kindly and then walked back to her second home in the embassy. She felt little snowflakes on her nose as as she walked, satine giggled at the sensation of small drops of ice tickling her nose. Her love of water was best expressed in her use of Alter Environment; the first stage at least taught her to control water through the force even down to the molecular level. Her day dream ended when one of her padawans called on the holocomms, "Master? Next time could we accompany you on one of your trips?" asked the teenage Arryn.

"Ofcourse, I was actually going to pick you two up for a trip" She listened to the sound of excited squeals then a more composed voice spoke, "Sorry master, I look forward to it. I will tell Talion."

"Thank you Arry" satine stifled her laughter, she didnt mind if Arryn squealed in delight every once in awhile even she had done that as a padawan. In fact she didnt want completely composed padawans who were silent. She wanted them to be playful at times, _they don't need to be so serious like I can be._ Satine could be reserved, aloof, logical and rational at times but she knew how to have a little fun. She had grown into a more reserved woman over the years thanks to hidden traumas and double lives, but that didn't mean her padawans had to be the same way.

She thought about this as she boarded her ship and headed to the temple to pick them up, _I wonder where we should go…._ the miraluka thought.

A few days later she arrived and met with the younger miraluka and tall human boy, they beam at her when she greets them. "I got you two welcome presents"

"You didn't have to do that master, just becoming a padawan is good enough." Arryn chimed in before taking the gift.

"Thank you master though arryn is right" talion said humbly.

"I know but I still wanted to give you something" Satine placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

They nod gratefully and look at the gifts, "thank you master" they say in unison.

"You're welcome, now what do you say we go on a little mission of exploration?" The older miraluka asked, she already knew the answer.

"Yes Master" they say again in unison.

"Oh you two are silly come on" Satine ruffled both their hair.

"Would…"

"You…."

"Prefer…."

"If we…."

"Spoke…."

"Like…"

"This…?"

Arryn and Talion finished each others sentences with mischievous grins.

"You two learned telepathy recently didn't you?" Satine asked.

They nod and then run into her ship giggling, another Jedi watched disapprovingly, "You let them play like children Knight Tasiele?"

"They ARE still children, it's not a role they will always have so why not let them play the part." Satine answered back coldly before swiftly boarding her ship.

The Jedi sighed, _as usual she's not wrong._

Once aboard the ship she gave them both a lesson in piloting the ship and how to program coordinates; they wound up choosing Empress Teta as the next destination. She then let them play sabacc for awhile til arryn asked curiously, "master can you tell us of the Lady Aleera again and how you two escaped mercenaries? We like that story."

"You two and your stories" satine sat down and began to tell them of the frightfully annoying heiress she had to assist as a child.

By the time she finished telling them of her adventures they had arrived on the ancient world. They landed on an old landing strip that had been slowly taken over by the tropical forest over time. To arryn and Satine seeing through the force made everything just as beautiful as what Talion was seeing, sometimes he would use force sight to see what his padawan sister and master saw. "Lia'rn? What do you see?" Arryn asked using the ryl word for little brother.

"Fruit trees and I see small blue birds flying to their nests, what do you see numa?" He asked.

"I see the force that flows through the trees and birds, they are like brilliant flashes of light to me" Arryn said wistfully.

Satine smiled and then guided the two towards ruins she located on her map. "Come on you two, you can write poetry later."

They giggled and walked at her side, joking around along the way.

Their mirth was put to a halt when they approached the ruins and heard some gruff male and female voices, "Are ya sure the treasure is 'ere? Might jus be Jedi junk"

"Jedi junk can sell for alot you fool!" A zabrak woman said hitting the human upside the head.

" _Master are those pirates?"_ Talion asked telepathically.

" _Yes, tread carefully padawan, both of you."_ She answered in a warning tone to both.

They both nod and stick close to their master waiting for her next instructions.

Satine gets closer and motions for her padawans to follow closely, she silently praises Ashla they both have lightsabers and at least know up to soresu in saber forms. _They can defend themselves if need be,_ she assured herself.

Before they can make another move they here a blaster click behind them, " 'ello love, goin' on a outing with the kiddos?"

Satine put her hands up and nearly uttered a ryl curse but held it in for the sake of her padawans. They followed suit, "Ryma?" Arryn asked.

"It's alright kids, obviously this man knows these ruins; so yes we just didn't want to bother you" Satine said amiably.

"I ain't buyin' it blind missy" he gestured with his gun and scratched his scraggly beard.

"Buyin' what? We aren't selling nothin'" Arryn mocked the man's speech flippantly.

"Sama! Now's not the time, I do apologise sir you know how kids are at this age" Satine gave a short telepathic message to the teen who immediately shut her mouth.

"You three is comin' with me, and your sass is amusing kid but not to my blaster." He said pointing his gun at her.

Arryn did not show fear and stoically lifted her chin and stood up next to her master and padawan brother.

Talion also wore a mask of no emotion, inwardly he thought, _you'd point a gun at a girl? Big man you are._ He shook his head outwardly.

"Move" he said prodding Satine in the shoulder, he saw the look in the boys face and prodded her again. "You upset I hurt your mama boy?"

"No, I am upset at how ignorant you are; prodding is a big mistake." The twelve year old said knowingly, _you don't poke Knight Tasiele like that and get away with it._ He was more nervous of what his master would do than what the pirate could do to her. _She's an expert in Djem So for a reason._

"Does it look like I care boy? Now move all three of you" he jabbed Satine again and they all walked forward towards the other two pirates.

The arguing Zabrak and human stopped when they saw their third partner in crime arrive with three strange looking people. "Who's they?" The second human asked waving his sniper rifle around.

"They is spies" the bearded man said.

"Two is blind though." The other man said.

The Zabrak rolled her eyes, "oh you two are imbeciles!" She hits them both on the head revealing herself to be the defacto leader, "they might be what we need" she walked around them and past the two men. "they are Jedi, these are Jedi ruins, and there's treasure to be found." She turned to Satine, "you will lead us to it"

"I don't know these ruins I might not be able to" Satine wasn't sure what their motives were and she didn't want to lead them to... _wait a minute..._ a thought came to her mind and a smile spread across her face. "Actually myself and my padawans can help you"

Arryn and Talion looked at her quizzically, "We will?" Satine gave them a quick look and they immediately nodded.

"Good" says the zabrak with a small smirk, "Glad you can see reason, we may even offer you and your….kiddos a cut"

"Oh that would be nice" Satine said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourselves? We can't keep calling you Pirate one, pirate two, and pirate three" Talion asked then earned a stifled laugh from his master.

"Your little minions are comedians it seems, well my name is Shara, the two idiots over there are Mordra and Timin. They say they're from Hapes though their looks and grammar say differently." Shara explains contemptuously.

"Nice names though" Arryn supplies.

Shara shrugs, "you aren't wrong"

Satine agreed then sighed, she hoped her plan she had just concocted would work, _"I am going to need your help remember what I said about traps in ruins? We are going to lead them right to them just be careful not to land in one yourselves got it?"_

They both nod and then feel blasters at their backs, the six of them all descend into the ruins and the sight they see is representative of the world in its ancient days probably around the time the Krath cult started. Normally Satine would have loved to stop in here and look at the ruins and bring her findings back to the archives but now she had pirates and padawans. She knew her fellow Lorekeepers would want to see this especially the head archivist, _she's going to want to hear of this actually._ Her thoughts were interrupted by an arrow whizzing past her head, "Ixta!" she shouted and backed up, "Wait!"

Shara had seen that and stood behind the jedi, "was that an arrow?"

Satine turned to face her, "no, that was a frog whizzing past my head."

Talion stifled his own laughter and walked up to her, "Need help with what the force cant see for you?" he knew that a lot of what his master and arryn were probably seeing was translucent along with the force auras of everyone else. "There are letters on the floor, I bet if we step on the right ones we should get to the other side with no issue"

Satine nods very impressed with the preteen, "Yes padawan that is correct, if we step on the right ones."

"How do we know which is right?" Shara asked wary of continuing now that she saw what had happened to the floor as well as arrows flying. "Mordra you go first"

Mordra was about to protest til he got the well known withering stare by Shara, "Right boss." he took his first step on a letter K; "Nothin' appened'" he said gleefully, he took another step and an arrow shot his shoulder and the letter gave out on him, "AHHH!" he screamed at the pain he felt and climbed out back on the letter K. Timin jumped to the letter that looked A and fell through and was shot in his side. Arryn was next and remembered what Satine had said telepathically, _This could be something from the time of the krath cult think Keto._ She used the force to augment her legs and jumped to the letter E which worked. Talion leaped to the letter T on the farther east corner.

"Your padawans are brave, but now it's your turn." Shara jabbed her in the back and shoved her forward. Satine hopped to each letter with grace and agility and made from the last letter to the other side, her padawans followed, "Coming Shara?" she asked knowing they couldn't just run off.

Shara ran to the first letter and pushed her wounded partner aside to receive more arrows and to fall through to his death, she made it to the other side and urged her second partner to come along, he two fell to the arrows and floor giving in, "Now it's just us, those two imbeciles were only going to slow us down."

Arryn, Talion, and Satine looked at each other cautiously, _"We aren't getting out of this, let's see what she's after then we stop her."_

Again the two padawans nod to the telepathic instruction and follow when Satine leads the way through the cavernous underground ruins, Satine looked for any other traps but there was a long while when there wasn't. Shara spent the time threatening them and explaining what she would do with all the treasure she heard was in there.

When they reached a puzzle to solve by harmonics it was satine that had to solve it as neither Arryn nor Talion knew how to play instruments, every time satine got a note wrong the floor would give out making the four of them squished; Shara threatened to throw one of her padawans down the chasm if she didnt get the next one right. "No pressure then" she focused harder and dug deep in her memory to find those music lessons she received as a girl and hit the next notes. The drawbridge door opened close by and all four breathed a sight of relief, they stepped inside and Shara's eyes grew wide. "Just what I was looking for" she said, the room was indeed a treasure room, chests, gold coins, gems, jewelled swords, and plenty more.

Satine watched the pirate run from the three of them and start examining what she had found, her padawan pointed out a centrepiece; a large artifact stood with two red ruby eyes. Talion's danger sense kicked in and he pulled his master and Arryn back, "look" he pointed to the plate underneath the object. "Nice work Tali"

Arryn began looking for other exits under the pretense of looking at the jewellery, she had found a small one hidden by vines. _"Master I found one, should fit all of us should the trap be sprung."_

It didn't take long before Shara saw the black and red artifact, "oh...that is lovely"

"I wouldn't do that Shara, just gather some treasure and we can be on our way" Satine said slowly backing to where her padawans stood.

"There are no traps in here jedi don't be cowards, I am taking this and everything in here. I could retire on Rishi" She proclaimed then took the artifact not seeing the trap underneath. "See? Nothing don't be so paranoid Jedi"

A moment later rumbling was heard and sand from the ceiling began to pour in, Shara panicked and fired her blaster at the three Jedi, "What trick is this?" she demanded urgently. Arryn blocked the bolt with her saber then retreated once more sand fell.

"No trick now come, I can get us out of here" Satine held out her hand as the sand continued to quickly pour into the room.

"You just want the treasure for yourselves" She said backing away, the greed and paranoia getting to her.

"Please Shara, this treasure is not worth your life" Satine entoned and backed away still holding her hand out.

"No! This treasure is mine!" Shara was waist deep now and Satine could feel two pairs of arms slowly back her towards the escape route, "Shara this is your last chance, come with us"

"You go Jedi I dont want to share anyway" Shara tried to reach her blaster again but the sand had all but reached her chest, she glared at the would be rescuers.

"Alright, then may Ashla guide you" satine said regretfully making her escape.

The three of them made it out as the sand fell and obstructed their view, once out in the jungle both Talion and Arryn placed hands on their masters shoulders, "Its alright master we know you tried to save her."

Satine smiled, "you two were very brave, I am proud. What do you say we go into the city and have some luncheon."

"Good idea, I think had that artifact been a sandwich…" talion joked rubbing his stomach.

"Oh you tease!" Satine ruffled his hair.

"Same here master I was starting to wish it was a store room" Arryn added.

Satine cast one glance back at the exit which was now blocked off, _Im sorry Shara._ She said in her mind then followed the miraluka and human into the populated area of Empress Teta.


	12. Of racers and hiders

Podracing and Hiding

" **And the last lap! Cambrya Landroval from Selonia is neck and neck with our reigning champion Cordelia! Will she pull through this time?"**

" **That is a good question this rivalry has been going on for months; each of them trading victories across the podrace circuit!"**

Two announcers drone on as the race continues, the lights of the track illuminate the night course of the Malastare Classic; two racers are left a pureblood and a miraluka. Both women in question were hiding under aliases and had so far enjoyed a playful rivalry.

" **If you can believe it Miss Landroval works on Tatooine as a fruit vendor! And hasn't done so well on the Mos Doba track maybe this will be different? She's done well so far"**

" **How a blind woman can race and win is beyond me but crowd loves her!"**

Unable to hear the announcers from the pods both women look at each other from their helmets and push through. Cambrya's focus did not waver as she saw the finish line come into view, she heard the engines of the other pod next to her, the silver and blue racer of Cordelia's started to inch forwards, Cambrya's own green and gold racer accelerated to catch up. Tensions always ran high for both, _I need to win this!_ She was determined to win this time around, she could barely heard the roar of the crowd over twin turbine engines that had seen much abuse over the course of the race with ramming, sharp turns, and engine trouble. She had managed to repair it quickly but fell back several places and nearly exploded along with the rodian in front of her when the double team from the dugs smashed into him. They ended up crashing themselves afterwards which gave room for just her vs. the miraluka.

" **Wait! Cambyra is pulling forward!"**

" **This could be interesting, I do hope the silver eyed princess wins!"**

" **Never going to happen carl!"**

" **An announcer can dream can't he?"**

Cambrya pushed her engines to their limit as she began to gain ground, the finish line was just in sight, she looked over to the silver and blue pod which had seen action as well and had maintained position throughout the whole race; _this one is mine Cordy!_ She made one final push and….

" **YES! The silver eyed princess wins! Finally after months of trailing behind the ginger she wins!"**

" **Still not going to happen carl but yes we have a new champion!"**

Cambrya felt exhilarated after winning, she could finally hear the roar of the crowd, the annoying announcers, and she could sense the miraluka beaming at her. She pulls off her helmet and lets loose her long ankle length raven locks and smiles at the raucous crowd, she waves as the champion and then feels a small hand take hers and raise it, it was Cordelia showing sportsmanship.

" **Aww look at that folks a show of sportsmanship!"**

" **Don't think it will last we still have the grand championship at Mos Doba on tatooine"**

" **Carl…."**

With the pods being taken back to the garage for repairs the women were allowed to be themselves, though they both carried blasters and looked like a pair of spacers with great hair underneath they were archeologists and one a Jedi.

"I knew you could do it Megs," Satine said patting her friend on the shoulder, "Or should I say "Cambrya"

"Hey your name is "Cordelia" Meghan laughed.

"I'm actually surprised you joined the racing circuit, what with you hiding out on Tatooine and selling fruit." Satine had an edge of concern in her voice. She knew why meghan was there; she was hiding and Satine had helped. _Well a mirialan woman and I helped her to escape Alderaan._

"It's a lucrative business, I sell fruit to the people of...Mos Doba and they love it" meghan smiles and lifts her head in a mock snooty fashion.

"If you say so miss fruit lady of Tatooine; so how are you?" the miraluka asked leaning against her podracer.

"I'm fine lia'ry, why?" Meghan avoided eye contact, while she knew satine didnt have eyes but it was still an instinct to do so.

"No you're not, you are constantly looking behind your back and you have been crying lately, I have heard you." Satine knew her friend wasn't alright, she had run from someone who had broken her heart and though he had done everything to look after her whilst she recovered she still wanted to get away.

"I...I….still love him satine." Meghan admits as her voice begins to break.

"Do you want him to find you?" Satine tilts her head in confusion.

"No!...I mean….yes...I mean" the pureblood cant finish her sentences as the tears fall from her silver eyes and down her crimson cheeks. "Yes! I want him to find me!" more tears fell and her body was racked with sobs. She felt Satines hand on her shoulder, "thanks, why did I run?"

Satine did not have an answer, she looked away but kept a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder. She began to think of her own life so far, she had run once, but that was...she took a breath and pushed back the loss that still stung in her heart. She thought of how she ran after her first padawans left her; tali and arry. They both left a year ago deciding they wanted to return to their homes, _dangerous missions will do that sometimes._ She then had Aevod, a fiery, impatient youth who couldn't decide what path he wanted, then Vhyke; the one who showed promise but disappeared. She had all but given up on padawans for a time, now twenty nine she had felt like she was at a crossroads; til she met that mirialan woman who helped her learn an ability and gain perspective after leading her to some ruins on Alderaan. _I hope we meet again, I even helped her later with meghan's escape._ At the moment the only puzzling thing was….she looked over at the greyish/blue and white aura and sighed….Love. She had a crush once but this seemed different, she also had another puzzling question; tears. _What are they? I have never asked...all my life I have wondered what tears on those with eyes were._ "Megs? What are tears?" she felt like a child asking why is the sky blue and what is the colour blue?

Meghan wiped away her tears and smiled slightly, Satine really was like a child at times; she reminded her of her younger siblings as always. "Tears are what the eyes produce….its hard to explain the scientific definition but when one is feeling emotions like sadness or even happiness water comes out of the eyes. Tears also fall when one has allergies or one of those onions are being peeled. It's... again hard to explain."

"I understand, it's a biological function?" Satine asked not really understanding fully.

"Something like that yes, right now it's happening because I'm in distress." Meghan wiped away more tears.

Both women sat in silence before Satine had an idea, "let's get your mind off the man your pinning for eh? Malastare has that really nice cafe and there's a hill we can enjoy the stars before heading to our respective ships for the night."

The pureblood liked that idea, she wanted to not think of the handsome, gentlemanly mirialan that stole her heart.

"Let's go then, we can have a girls night" Meghan suggested and started to head out of the garage. "Thanks Satine" she adds gently.

Satine laughed and followed after, happy that her friend was at least trying to cheer herself up.

They entered a well known cafe and was greeted by a female dug, "welcome to….oh cambrya and Cordelia in my shop? This is a surprise"

"Yes, we'd like an ice tea, caff, and two muffins please" Satine knew what meghan liked by now thanks to a few months of really getting to know her over the racing circuit.

"Good choices for both of you, I'll get those started just get seated" she ushered the two to chairs close to a windowed view of the city. "I got celebrities" the dug said excitedly to her other customers.

"Figured she'd say that" Satine laughed, "so other than selling fruit to the people of Mos Doba what do you do?"

"I explore, I found cave drawings that depicted what tatooine once looked like, also bought a canyon side castle; I can it a castle. It's perfect for xarania and my other animal companions." Meghan became animated when talking of her animal friends. "Don't worry they aren't my only friends, there's Nora, you, Eothain, taky-" she nearly uttered the name of the man she fell hard for, "not to mention a woman named zillah I think it was? Well she was more of a help with finding an artifact I doubt I'll see her again but I count her"

"That's good I only have one or two friends as well plus animal companions so it's ok" Satine smiles as their order is set in front of them. The miraluka pays and they both set out into the night, they find the hill that overlooks the city and lie down on a blanket that meghan brought; "Satine will he find me you think?"

Satine looks over at her pureblood friend, "Let me tell you a story; one day when I was still living with my parents we went to a mall on...I can't remember that world but the point is I got lost. I never thought they would find me and me being five I thought they stopped looking and left without me to explore other worlds. I felt like the lone miraluka in a world of rushing sentients trying to get on with their day not caring there was a small lost child trying to find her parents. I left the mall and walked towards the speeders and cried for them, it wasn't til hours later when my mother found me. I thought she would be angry but instead she held me in her arms and carried me back to our ship, I told her I thought they had forgotten me and decided not to look; she said "I never stopped looking and could never forget you" My point is if this guy really cares for you then he has already been looking and one day he may find you."

"That….does give me hope…" Meghan said feeling a lightness enter her heart and her spirit was lifted, _He could still be looking?_

"Good, now enjoy the stars and quiet we have more races to do and a rivalry to continue." Satine teased.

They both fell asleep shortly after their talk and when the day came they were the selonian and corellian racers who were rivals in the racing circuit. Their next destination was Tatooine where they eventually went their separate ways, satine back to her jedi duties and Meghan back to her subterfuge. Though that night she had a dream that compelled her to go to that cave she found long ago as a child, _I think he's found me._

Satine meanwhile felt more purposeful when in the archives this time around after taking a look at meghans notes, _future mission possibly? Guess we'll find out._


End file.
